


Time fluctuations

by KimsyWims



Series: Kirkwall shorts [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Anders is a menace, Angst, Awkward Flirting, But mostly kisses and fluff, Dark Past, Eventual Happy Ending, Flirting, Fluff, Hawke owes everyone beer, Humor, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kirkwall, Kisses, M/M, Mentions of Slavery, Past Abuse, Smut, Time trouble, Young Anders, boys caught kissing, but we love him anyway, giggles, just for shits and giggles, other tags might come up later, young Fenris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4936606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimsyWims/pseuds/KimsyWims
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke needs help cleaning up the basement of the estate and he asks his merry gang of misfits for help (wins their help over wicked grace more likely). Only Hawke owns a couple of shady objects that probably would do best in not being touched at all. </p>
<p>Anders and Fenris finds themselves turned into teenagers with no memories of Kirkwall and the gang have to find a way to fix it before Anders get's into the pants of every teenager currently in Kirkwall and Fenris leaves to find his old master.<br/>Who knows, maybe Anders even tries to find his ways into a certain elf's pants, and maybe, just maybe, that is a terrible idea for the time they turn back to themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One: Fenris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawke needs help cleaning up

Fenris gave up a loud groan as he pulled open yet another box of old ropes and torn breeches, why Hawke would even have kept these at all he had no idea, it's not like the man would have any use of them. He silently wondered why he had even agreed on helping Hawke with all of this. Surely he would have been more comfortable up in the mansion watching the fire crackle, maybe have a good glass of wine then sharpen his sword wouldn't he? 

The reason was simple, the reason was also why everyone else was there, Hawke had won over them all on the last game of cards and his prize had been them all helping him to clean up the Amell estate basement. Sebastian was the only one who had not lost for he had been the wiser and not accepted that bet. Not that he wasn't there to watch them though. He was comfortably seated on the stairs watching with a smile, at occasions he helped with some things he found interesting -that'd be some chantry books scattered over the place- but other than that, he enjoyed just watching.

Isabella was also mostly watching, she had been the one helping Hawke cheat his way to victory so she had been spared from cleaning duty and was enjoying that freedom sitting perched up on a box chatting. Sometimes Hawke pulled a box for her to go through and she did, mostly those boxes contained things she might want though. Hawke had told them to simply take what they wanted from the junk around the place.

So there Fenris stood, in a room scattered by boxes and objects that was either junk or no one really knew what it was or what it was for and needed to be determined if it was junk or not before it went to one of the piles, junk, sell and keep. Most of the things Hawke kept went to the junk pile to be honest, things they had stolen from fallen bandits.

"How do you even have all these things?!" Anders suddenly exclaimed from a pile of broken weapons looking for any weapons that was not broken.

Fenris had to agree with the mage for once. Well, it wasn't as if he always disagreed with the mage, he mostly did it on principle, never to admit that Anders was right at some points. He still didn't agree on many things though, especially not his mage right propaganda, but there were things to Anders if the surface was scratched just a little that made Fenris hate him less. 

Like the hours he spent at the clinic, selflessly giving away any hour he could possibly give away just to heal the wounded and sick that had no money to afford a healer. Fenris hadn't known at first just how much Anders put into the poor. The first view he had of Anders, being an abomination and a mage had changed slowly with time, with hearing new things about him, like that he gave away most coin and food to those he deemed needed it the most, that he would work until he was a shaking mess, drained of energy just to heal as many as he could. Those things were... honorable, not what he expected from a demon.

Fenris could have overlooked that he was a mage even, he did with Hawke. But what he couldn't overlook was that Anders was an abomination, just as he couldn't just overlook that the foolish Dalish used blood magic. How noble the two yet were, how hard they fought for their goals to help others, he couldn't overlook those things because those things were dangerous and he had learned his entire life that those things were dangerous. Too many slaves had been used as blood sacrifices to magisters to allow them to summon demons. He had seen it many times while he had been Danarius' property. 

"Oh you know how it is Anders, we kill people and get their stuff. Plus, people like to give me things because I'm cute." Hawke said with a laugh as he pulled up a strange piece of art. He looked it over then put it on the sell pile, maybe they could make some coin on it, not that Fenris saw how anyone could possibly want to buy such an ugly thing. 

"Malcolm was the same way. He always got things from people and kept them until they didn't fit in the house anymore." Leandra said as she came down the stairs with a tray of new drinks for them.

Fenris smiled at the glass of wine she gave him and took a sip, it was a good wine, easily heating up his body comfortably down in the cool basement. Leandra could have sent down Orana or Bodhan to deliver them drinks but Fenris had heard her more than once say that she had legs and arms on her own that worked perfectly fine. Fenris liked Hawke's mother, especially for those things, well he liked Hawke for that too, they were nobles who preferred doing things on their very own instead of sitting on their hands.

"You my lady, is maker sent." Varric said as he took the glass of whiskey for him. 

"The least I can do when you are all here to help clear out the mess that my oldest son is creating." Leandra said with a little laugh as she handed out their drinks, it was always amusing to see Anders sip down juice because his demon didn't allow him to drink. 

"Mother!" Hawke groaned like if he would be a child. 

"Don't you mother me young man. I want this all cleaned when the week is done." She warned him before walking back upstairs. Hawke chuckled and Isabella cheered on Leandra for being _'an extraordinary lady'_ then they all went back to cleaning, all in a much better mood after some beverage. 

Several hours later the place was beginning to show floor again and the throw away pile had been cleared out twice, the sell pile had been cleared out once as Isabella and Sebastian had left to sell some of it off. The piles just grew anew when emptied though and it almost seemed endless.

Anders picked up a strange little box, no larger than his fist and he held it up in the light of the candles to have a better look at it. Fenris who happened to be closest at the moment looked at the box curiously wondering what it was that had caught Anders' attention. 

"Hawke... what's this? Is it... whispering?" Anders asked absently still looking at the box.

Fenris could swear he could hear it too, and even if everything in his body was telling him don't touch the whispering box he was drawn to it like a moth to a flame where Anders stood holding it. Before he knew it he had reached his hand out slowly, just one touch, nothing more, he told himself. That was all he needed, to touch it once.

"Anders! Fenris! Don't touch-!" 

Too late. Fenris fingers brushed against the box and it exploded in Anders hand, well Fenris thought it exploded, he wasn't sure, his ears was ringing anyway and he quickly covered them with his hands. Why were they ringing? What had he just done? He couldn't quite remember and he dropped to the floor and curled up on himself. Why did he always have to touch! He knew better, much better 

Oh please maker, just make his ears stop ringing before master would come.

 


	2. two: Anders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders and Fenris wakes up in a warehouse without memories of what occurred in the Hawke mansion and they are both... considerably younger than they should be.

Wherever Anders had imagined he would wake upthis morning, or day, or whatever time of the day it was, with his back to the floor of a warehouse smelling of fish... was not it. It came as a surprise, a smelling surprise but a pleasant one nonetheless. If he got to pick between templar boot to his head and fish smelling warehouses, he'd take the second every time with no hesitation.

He groaned as he stared up into the roof, it was brown and made of wood, how refreshing since he was so used to stone. Clearly he had escaped again, he just didn't remember doing it. Maybe he had sleep walked out of the circle. He grinned at the thought of the templars not noticing him sleep walk out of the tower. But his head was throbbing, suggesting that he had been drinking perhaps.

Oh maybe he had escaped and ran into a tavern and drank the night away, ended up here in a haze of alcohol. Or maybe he had good company, he certainly hoped for the latter even if he couldn't remember it happening, one could always dream right? "Andrastes burning bush! Who knocked me over the head?" He finally asked the silence and rubbed his hands over his face letting a small wave of healing magic repair the  _'damage'_

He hadn't expected anyone to be around, if he had had a good time he simply thought his partner would have left. He was also wearing all of his clothes so he was doubting it too. However, Anders did hear a rustle from the side of him, slightly to his left and he quickly sat up and looked for who ever it was. Either it would be who he might have been with -if he was with anyone- last night, or it could be templars.

The sound proved not to be a templar, the sound was... an elf? A darkhaired male elf handsome elf with olive skin and a very very spiky armor. He whistled slightly because Andraste's flaming sword, that guy was a looker. He was absolutely certain now that they had not done anything fun because there was no way he would have forgotten such a handsome elf like that. 

He looked over the armor out of curiosity, it was strange, not like the templars made for as much protection as possible but instead looked more as if it was made to have the handsome elf on display, showing off more skin that any armor should do. The only metal on the armor was the chest place and gauntlets, the rest of it seemed to be leather and a black tunic, he noted that he had no shoes, he had seen the elves outside the circles rarely used shoes, he should probably ask sometime. 

Anders stopped his exam of the elf as he reached his eyes. Maker but that elf had gorgeous eyes, they were emerald green, glittering and perfectly beautiful. Anders knew now that this was clearly no dream, had it been a dream that elf would be sitting in his lap while tongues would be working on getting to know each other and they would both be naked. 

The elf however looked scared or nervous maybe, clearly disoriented and in distress. So Anders did what would make him feel better, he smiled widely at him. For him, smiles was the best cure of fear, genuine smiles thank you very much, faked ones or menacing ones, they were simply uncanny and promised something bad would happen.

"Heeey! I take it you don't know where we are either huh? I smell fish, so close to some sort of docks I guess hmm. I am Anders, at your service! Probably wanted apostate by now!" Anders hadn't planned on using such cheerfulness, but being free did that to him.

The elf however just looked at him, still distressed and confused. Anders wondered if he was perhaps mute, or maybe deaf? Maybe he just didn't know the langue, he did have very dark skin, he could be from elsewhere for all Anders knew. Anders looked thoughtful as to what he should do to get the elf to understand that he was no threat or the reason why they were both there.

"Leto... I do not know where we are..."

The elf spoke slow, cautious and with a heavy northern accent, was that Tevinter... no way, Nevarra maybe... why else would this boy be in Ferelden, there was no way Anders could have left Ferelden on ONE day. But what more stroke him was how rich his voice was, Maker, he could probably just sit and hear that voice say a few selected dirty words and he'd come in his robes. Well pants, apparently he had changed into pants sometime during the night.

"Okay, well, shall we find out where we are? I don't know about you, but the fish is messing with my perfect morning!" Anders said with a deep sigh.

Since the elf did not answer him, nor showed any sign on taking Anders up on the offer to move, Anders slowly got up on his feet and stretched himself out. He grinned and held his hand out to Leto but the elf didn't take it. Instead the elf looked away, quick and agile got up on his feet without his help. Anders just figured it was because he was an apostate, that was anyhow the usual reaction to that. 

Anders stared at the sword on Leto's back and his mouth fell open slightly. That sword was like the elfs entire length! How did he carry that thing, could he wield it and how? Makers breath. The elf constantly kept his eyes to the ground along with his head slightly bent down which was strange for a man having such a huge sword, Anders highly doubted anyone could hurt him without being cut in half by that huge thing. 

"Hey, I wont eat you or turn you into a frog or anything just because you look up you know." He said with a chuckle, but it must have been wrong because the elf tensed up and took a quick step back. "Hey.. sorry, I didn't... look, I won't hurt you, I promise, do you want to hold my staff? If it makes you feel better I mean." He said quickly looking at him nervously, that blade could cut him to little pieces without a doubt, better make the elf comfortable. 

Leto's ears perked just the slightest as he stared at Anders then stared at the staff quietly as if he was deciding something in his head, then his eyes turned away and shook his head mumbling an apologize as his ears dropped back low. Anders had a very bad feeling that a mage must have hurt this boy before, so he unstrapped his staff and held it over. 

"Here, you can have it by your sword, I can have it back when we part ways." He said and smiled gladly. 

Leto looked at the staff, peeked up from the dark bangs, his ears perked slightly again then slowly held his hand out and took the staff, holding it carefully, weighing it in his hand before he strapped it over his back with the sword and seemed to relax slightly. Anders beamed at him for it.

"See! Much better! Let's get going to find out where we are." He said merrily walking towards the door. "And see if we can get something to eat, I'm starving, only good thing with the circles huh, they feed you." He said with a laugh.

Leto didn't reply to his words but he was following when Anders began moving towards the door. He realized when he began moving that his robes was very much changed not just that he had pants. He also now wore a tunic, a coat with feather pauldrons and several buckles. The feathers was very new but fancy! Very fancy in fact and he liked them.

"Hmm, I miss my robes though, sex will be far more work now... wait am I wearing underwear?" He tried to sound mournfully but the realization over the fact that he wore smalls made his voice pitch into scandalous.

Anders realized that even if he was speaking aloud Leto wouldn't answer him. In fact, Leto didn't even look up from the ground as they walked. It was rather rattling to be perfectly honest. The templars didn't talk much either but they made sure to glare and constantly watch the mages, this elf was avoiding him, trying to make himself smaller as if Anders was the one walking with a huge sword on his back ready to cut the elf in two at any given moment.

As they walked outside they found themselves at the docks of... somewhere... was this even Ferelden? It didn't look very Ferelden or smell very Ferelden. Was it always this hot outside? Anders had a rather limited knowledge of the outside temperature of Ferelden since he had lived most years inside the circle but he did know from the times he had left that Ferelden smelled far more of dogs.

"Uhh... this can be a problem... do you know where we are?" He asked and looked at Leto curiously. "I mean, by looking around that it." He added quickly so he wouldn't seem annoying to ask the same question several times. 

The elf glanced up and looked around, clearly trying to find landmarks. But then the elf just shook his head looking increasingly nervous, being lost clearly wasn't what the elf was used to, while Anders did it quite often. Anders looked around then decided a direction they should try and they began to wander to the left and... found themselves face to face with two templars. Two templars who hadn't seen him yet. 

Anders eyes widened and he grabbed Leto's arm pulling him to the closest wall before he dove in on the elf's lips crushing his own used lips to the soft elven lips while glancing up at the templars as they simply passed. Then, when they had walked around the corner his minds caught up with him. He realized he was kissing someone, someone that was not in the circle. The very idea made him giddy and wanting to bounce. 

Leto had tensed up and his smaller elven hands held in defense planted against Anders chest ready to push. But before he had time the elf slowly melted into the kiss the same way Anders did, kissing back with eagerness. Anders forgot all about the templars that had just passed, or the people around as he wrapped his arm around Leto's waist pulling him closer to his chest. 

He let his tongue slide against Leto's lips and the elf let his lips part allowing it entrance. Anders moaned into the heat of the elf's mouth, he heard the little whimper from Leto and felt the shorter man tiptoe to get better reach. Leto's kiss was sharp, unused but perfect. The smell of leather and metal from his armor mingled in the smells around him and Anders wondered how far he was allowed to go with this elf. 

He let his free hand slide down and search up under Leto's tunic then search in under the belt and waistline of his pants. Leto whined needy as he pressed himself slightly closer. Anders was so going to get laid, he was going to get laid by a handsome elf with perfect voice... he bet Leto's moaning would be the most attractive thing in the world. All that was until a voice interrupted them. 

"Anders? What are you- why didn't you come straight back to Hawke!" A redhead stared at them, sounding angry. "We've been looking for you for hours!"

Leto had quickly pulled back and with panic wiped his lips and lowered his head deeper again. If there hadn't been templars so close by Anders would have sent of a bolt of electricity at the redhead for interrupting him from his time with Leto.

"What! What can possibly be so important that you interrupted THAT?" He asked moody and glared at the woman.

"Is that... Fenris?" She sounded purely shocked. "You are both coming with me right now." 

"Lady, do I even know you? I am not daft you know." Anders huffed. She wasn't a templar but she could have some trick up her sleeve.

"That's it, you are both coming with me to the hanged man to fix this, now! Move while the templars are occupied elsewhere."

Anders looked at her then to where he guessed the templars had gone. She did know his name... and she clearly knew he was a mage on the run... they didn't really have a choice here did they? He looked at Leto but the elf was just looking in the ground again so Anders sighed and made the decision for them both and followed the redhead woman.


	3. three: The hanged man.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hanged man, kisses and brief mention of a dark past because Danarius is a jerk, but mostly kisses :) enjoy!

The woman took them to the hanged man, it was apparently a tavern. Leto had never seen or visited such a sticky foul-smelling place in his entire life and he scrunched his nose at the smell of cheep alcohol and... sick... He made a quiet disgusted noise at the smell that invaded his nose but made sure not to do a loud complaint, he knew his place, he wasn't allowed to speak up to humans, mages or not. But really, not even the servants quarters ever smelled this bad.

Danarius hated filth, his mansion was always neatly cleaned from dirt, dust and blood. Something in the air always loomed by the dark unnerving sensation of forbidden dark magic but it was almost entirely dampened out by the smell of fresh flowers and the metallic scent of lyrium that Fenris could only guess came from magic. Whatever it was, Danarius mansion smelled much better than this place.

Leto was also getting more and more nervous by the minute he was away from Danarius mansion. He knew where he belonged and it was in his masters service, not wandering around in Kirkwall. That they were in Kirkwall he only knew because lady Aveline had told them that. How he had ended up in Kirkwall he wasn't entirely certain on but he had long ago learned not to question magic because he did not understand it. All he knew was that he shouldn't be here at all, he had tasks to do for his master back home in Tevinter, one particular task in fact. 

Earlier that week he had been granted to fight for a prize. Danarius had granted many of his slaves the opportunity to be allowed to ask for anything but their own freedom in exchange for them to fight in some sort of tournament or something. Leto had asked for his mother and sisters freedom and it had been granted, if he won the fights, if he survived, then his mother and sister would at least be liberati for a limited amount of times then his mother would be soporati and his sister could try for more, she held magical abilities.

So clearly he did not have the time to wander about Kirkwall. He also doubted highly that he had the allowance to be there. Especially did he not have the allowance to kiss other people... to kiss another mage, to kiss Anders. If his master knew that he was showing affection for another mage he would be furious. A slave kissing a human mage without being allowed by his master? It was a crime and he knew it. 

But Anders was so... nice... no, that word was not sufficient for what Anders was. The mage was a bit talkative perhaps, but he had given Leto his staff, not because Leto was a slave and thus there to serve, but because he had seen fear? To make Leto comfortable, it was unexpected and... very comforting, that was the word for Anders, he was comfortable.  

Then Anders had kissed him. Leto knew that he was handsome, that humans liked him, Danarius liked to tell him that some times, that Leto had a certain appeal that his master approved of. Those words used to come up while he was kissing and touching him, telling Leto to be perfectly still for him. Leto didn't really like it but he always wanted to please his master, it was why he was there so it would be what he was to do. 

However, when Anders kissed him it was soft, it was gentle and searching for permission as if the kiss wasn't just for Anders personal gain but also for Leto's own. He knew he was supposed to pull away and push Anders back, he knew his master would be furious at Leto for the kissm, and Leto didn't want another human kissing him... or so he had thought. 

But when Anders had kissed him Leto had practically melted, he thought that was what kisses were meant to feel like. Anders had tasted of something good too, Danarius always tasted like wine, magic and demonic, Leto had no better words for him. Anders tasted of elfroot, sweets and also magic, but more of a good sort of magic that he could enjoy. Actually, Anders seemed to carry around the scent of elfroot and magic so maybe that was more of a scent than a taste.

Then tongues had been involved and Leto had felt Anders fingers sneaking down the back of his pants in under the belt he had there and into leather leggings -which he had no memory of owning by the way- and Leto had wanted more, he had wanted all Anders had been willing to give. Which was wrong, he knew slaves wasn't supposed to want anything. 

But reality had caught up with them both when the woman had showed up speaking to them and they had pulled apart from each other. Now his stomach was clenched tight into a ball of nerves because his master most certainly would be furious when he found out about the kiss. Leto would without a doubt going to feel the whip for this, maybe he wouldn't be allowed to compete and win his mothers and sister freedom... 

So there he sat beside Anders on a chair picking in his food in absolute silence. They had been taken to a room up some stairs of the tavern that wasn't as sticky as the rest of the place and been told to not leave the room. Leto was a bit uncomfortable over not having been given any chores to do, but at least he was in the same room as Anders. Both the broadsword and the staff was carefully leaned to a wall within reach for him in case he needed it, making him feel safer even if he wasn't allowed to use it if Danarius walked into the room.

He had just began to go over what he was wearing, black leather leggings that wasn't his, the foot wrappers, a metal chest plate, a tunic, more leather over his arms that went up into spikes on his shoulders and metal gauntlets. When Anders decided to speak up again.

"She doesn't really expect us to stay don't she?"

Leto jumped startled, staring at him. The mage didn't honestly think that he would go against a direct order from a woman that clearly had some soft of status and was probably right now fetching Danarius, right? He would be insane to do such a thing, just inviting the idea of being lashed. When Anders stood up Leto tensed and pressed himself more firmly into the chair he sat on, fingers digging in to the chair to keep him on place. 

"Not coming then?" Anders asked from about five steps away towards the door. 

Leto shook his head quickly and looked down on the table in front of him. Anders was silent but didn't move and Leto began chewing his lower lip nervously. Maybe that was the wrong answer, maybe the mage was only nice to him because he hadn't disobeyed yet. But soon Anders steps took the mage back to his chair and flopped down on it with a loud noise and Leto let out a quiet breath of relief he didn't even know he had been holding. 

"You know... Aveline did interrupt something." Anders hummed as he shifted on his chair. 

Leto blushed, he knew that, he knew that very well, it was the reason to why he was feeling nauseated and his stomach was clenched up to a tight ball of nervous feelings. It had been the best kiss he had had in his entire life... yet it was completely wrong and not allowed. He dared to glance up at Anders again, peeking at him through dark bangs. 

"I.. am aware, yes." He replied quietly.

"And she told us to wait in this room right?" 

"She did yes." 

Leto licked his lips uncertain what Anders was getting at here, surely Leto wasn't as lucky as to Anders suggesting them to do it again was he? He found it unwise to ask just yet. Usually this sort of situation would have made him scared, frightened and uncomfortable from his masters touches. But Anders had an honesty in his voice, it was honest playfulness mixed with eagerness and Leto could hear it clear as day.

But the mage was waiting for something, it took a while for him to realize what it was, this man was waiting for Leto's... permission... it was intoxicating really when he realized that. He had never had this before and he wondered what it meant, if anything.

He wondered if it meant that he could say no, not because he wanted to say no, but he just wanted to see if he could do it without invoking the rage of this mage. The mage however was back up from his seat and suddenly climbed down into his lap, gently putting his fingers under his chin tilting his head upwards and locked his amber eyes to Leto's own green. 

Leto forgot everything about saying no to anything and quickly put his hands on the mage's hips over the coat and reached out his neck trying to get up to the other man's lips. Anders didn't keep him in suspense for long at all before leaning in and their lips collided again. Anders lips were so gentle but still knowing just what to do and what to want. Leto didn't know what he wanted, he just wanted Anders and was desperately trying to have him with his lips. 

When his lips parted by Anders use of tongue the mage moaned against his mouth and Leto wasn't much better than to give a needy whine and buckle up his hips against Anders. Someone might think he was trying to maybe eat the mage up the way he was chasing his lips, accepting that tongue in his mouth, nibbling of lips. He wasn't sure what he wanted he just knew he **wanted**  this above pretty much anything, and he hadn't really wanted before, slaves did best in not wishing for things. But now he could have he wanted and he would indulge for surely it would be the last time he ever could.

Anders had one hand tangled in his hair, pulling just the slightest but entirely without pain as the other hand was palming him through his leggings. To his surprise he felt that he was hard, he was hard without drinking anything that his master had made him drink, it just came naturally, by Anders. He broke the kiss to look down between them and his breath hitched seeing the bulge in Anders own pants. 

He had done that, he had made Anders turn hard, he had to admit he was a little bit proud over it. Then his lips were caught again, he felt a little bolder and this time he was the one to dive his tongue into Anders' mouth.

Anders was very noisy, giving up little moans of pleasure and panting rather heavily already. Even if Leto's heart was beating a million miles per hour he still kept quiet for as much as he could except for occasional whimper now and then. 

"Makers breath Aveline you weren't kidding us." A male voice said from the door. "Unless that is them trying to eat each other but I doubt it..."

Leto squeaked, pulling back from Anders as much as he could where he sat on the chair and tried to make himself as small as he possibly could while his face and ears covered in heat and he was certain he was blushing madly. Anders however just groaned out loud but stayed on his lap for a while, as if he was contemplating to continue as if nothing. Before he slid off to the floor again and turned to the people in the door with annoyance. 

"Do you guys have some sort of diploma of showing up in the most inconvenient moment or something?" Anders demanded, sounding highly annoyed crossing his arms tightly over his chest. 

"Oh I am so writing this down! Did Blondie actually sit in broody's lap?"

The dwarf of the company asked with a laugh in his voice. Then he pushed into the room finding paper and a quill to actually write it down. Leto felt himself blushing and feel that tight ball of fear in the pit of his stomach again. If he wrote it up it was most certainly going to Danarius. He clenched his hands and looked down at his lap.

"Oh creators! They are so small!" 

Maybe he should stand up, like Anders, keep his back in a fight... but for right now, when he sat on the chair making himself as small as he could no one was actually paying him attention and that suited him perfectly. If no one looked at him then no one would shout at him for what he had done or whip him for it. Anders however just stood defiantly with his arms crossed and chest puffed out staring at the people in a challenge. 

Shuffling of chairs and people sitting in them was heard and Anders sat back down beside him but Fenris just kept his head down. It might be allowed with Anders to look him in the eyes, but he knew nothing of the rest so he just guessed the usual rules applied there.

"Well, I probably have some sort of diploma in it." The man looking like a bear said with a grin "I suppose you don't remember us all, I'm Hawke, that's Varric, Merrill, Sebastian and this is Isabella, we're well, I suppose we're going to be your friends one day. Now would you mind telling us, exactly what you two remember?" 


	4. four: Canoodle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenris and Anders get's to know what happened and why they are teenagers. Then they are left alone again... in a bedroom... with closed door. 
> 
> Smut happened. Hope you enjoy!

Anders was aware of the hours that flew past them as they spoke with Hawke and his friends about what had happened. Anders explained what he had been up to just before he woke up in that warehouse. It had been hazy for a while but he was fairly sure that he had been doing one of the younger enchantresses. Anders sure as hell didn't mind age, Karl was older by rather a few years to be honest and his cock was fucking nice.

Leto's tale was... more frightening than his own. He was a slave, Anders couldn't understand how he had missed that the elf was a slave. The way he bent his head, fear of magic, northern accent... he was a Tevinter slave, the reason he had been frightened by Anders being a mage was because the mages was in control in Tevinter. From what little he heard of Leto telling what he had been about to do, it was clear Leto had been used in more ways than cleaning floors.

The very thought made him sick. Rape and beatings wasn't unusual in the circle, the templars loved to show their dominance. Anders had been fortunate, but that fortunate was just because he was quick at lifting his robes willingly for the nicer ones. Sniffing out which ones that were the nicer wasn't very hard and when they got their taste of Anders, well, they made sure to keep the rough ones away, they didn't want Anders to break now did they. 

They only protected that much though. The times he had escaped or done something particularly bad, isolation, lashing and beating still happened until he was half insane and bleeding. But at least Anders wasn't owned, not on paper anyway, he was allowed to study, become an enchanter and in the end be high enough to be allowed to say no to the templars but Leto... he was owned, he had no other choices, there was no working himself up to freedom or any nicer people to protect him from the worse ones.

It was however, made perfectly clear that it was nothing him or Leto had done to end up... well, here. Thinking about it, that wasn't entirely correct because the two of them _h_ _ad_  done something to get there, they had touched a box to get there. But that had been done by their older selves apparently. **IF**  Hawke and his friends was to be trusted on the information they gave. 

Anyhow, Anders didn't care so much as he was simply enjoying his new found freedom. Hawke and his friends together decided that Anders and Leto was going to stay in Hawke's estate up in hightown while they were gathering up information about what had happened before they tried out something to reverse it. Hawke's estate would be the safest place for two sixteen year-old's to spend their time. Especially since Anders was a mage and apparently Kirkwall was drowning in templars and slavers were very active in the city.

They had flatly refused telling either Anders or Leto where they usually lived, because apparently it was unsafe for them. Anders had protested, even tried to demand them to tell him, after all he was sixteen, old enough to know. But they had simply refused to tell him. Leto didn't even push once for any details it all, instead he just accepted. Though to be fair, it could be due to the fact that he had been a slave for all his life. 

The room they had been given at Hawke's estate was small, a bit dusty but Anders simply loved it. What was most amazing about it was that they were alone. There wasn't twenty other apprentices in the room sharing their space, no it was just him and Leto there. Anders really didn't mind the idea of sharing with Leto at all. 

In the room there was a large double bed standing scooted to a corner to take less space. Two bookshelves to the wall, a fireplace, a desk and a door opening to a small bathroom. Anders grinned as Leandra and Orana lead them inside and flopped down on the bed on his back after having shrugged out of the heavy coat, simply tossed it to the floor and grinned up at Leto. 

Leandra chuckled when she left mumbling something about not missing to have teenagers. Leto had immediately taken a liking to Orana who was apparently also from Tevinter, a former slave but now was a servant who got good pay to stay in the Hawke household. They spoke some Tevene words which peeked Anders curiosity because it was a really fancy language.

He wondered if he would have been happier in Tevinter, he wouldn't have owned any slaves, he would have refused that. But his magic wouldn't be such a curse there. Orana smiled at what Leto had just said and gave a small nod, then she had promised she would place a tray of dinner outside the door for them in case they got hungry later before she left them alone. 

The moment the door closed and they were again alone Leto had relaxed visibly. Anders was watching him with a little smile as the elf was exploring the room with curiosity. Stroking the desk with clawed gauntlets, sending a brief glance at the book shelf before walking into the bathroom. Andres could suggest a bunch of good things they could do now they were alone again but knowing Leto had been a slave, he thought it was better to let Leto come if he wanted to. It changed things, it made Anders go slower and more carefully so he'd know that the elf really wanted what Anders wanted. 

Anders decided that he could make some suggestions without it being something bad, they had kissed twice and Leto had seemed to really like it. He just needed Anders to start, maybe it was to coax the elf into knowing he was wanted. Anders looked at the door with suspicion, he should have checked it to see if they could lock it, he was tired of people walking in on them making out. But hey, third time is the charm right? 

"Sooo, Leto?" He said smiling innocent when the elf came back out of the bathroom.

Leto turned to him and actually made eye contact for once, it was clearly a bit nervous but Anders just smiled a wide genuine smile at the elf and he could see some of that tension seep off the elf and a tiny smile curled on his soft elven lips in return. Surely Leto didn't smile like that if he didn't actually like to be around Anders? The way he clearly relaxed around Anders while clamming up towards others, that's got to mean something.

Anders suddenly got a little nervous himself anyway. What if it didn't mean anything? He didn't want to force anyone to do anything against their will, just because they thought they would get hurt if they didn't. Leto slowly pulled off his gauntlets and put them carefully on the desk before he walked over and slid down on the bed, straddling Anders hips. Soft elven hands rested on his tunic dressed chest looking down at him with that little smile.

"Yes Anders?" The deep voice asked in reply where he sat over his hips.

"I... ah..." Anders closed his eyes as thinking had suddenly turned highly difficult. "Uhm... sorry, you seem to have turned my brain into jelly with your handsome good looks." He admitted blushing. Wow, what a horrible flirt.

But Leto chuckled lightly, Maker that sound... then before he knew it the weight shifted, instead of most weight leaning to his hips -where his pants was already growing a little tight- most weight now rested to his chest before soft lips leaned in to meet with his own. 

Anders really couldn't help the pleasured sounds he made. He was always an eager lover, Karl used to tell him to calm down or he would come too early and that there was something called delayed gratification. But Anders was always making desperate sounds, popping quick but always made sure to somehow hold on for just long enough time to make his partners fall into bliss with him.

"Andrastes holy sword Leto. I cant believe I am doing this but..." He had pulled away from those sweet lips and gently held him away by holding his slender fingers to the elf's chest to keep him away from kissing him again before he lost his chain of thoughts again. "Do you really want this? Makers breath, I really want this but only if you want me like this." He said quickly and looked up at Leto.

To keep himself occupied from staring at the handsome elf's lips he began quietly stroke the fingers over the pattern of the leather on his shoulders while still blushing madly. The elf straddling his hips looked confused for a moment as Anders dared a glance, then just as if he had processed what had been said there was a tiny little smile, that spread to a slightly wider curve of those lips along with a healthy blush from the pointed ears down to the bronze skin of his cheeks.

"You... care what I... want?" Leto said slowly, as if he was trying to make sense of what Anders had just said, arching a dark perfectly shaped brow in question. 

"Of course I do." Anders hummed. "What you want is as important as what I want, you are entirely handsome of course, so kissing you, is entirely what I want but what do **you**  want?" Anders looked up into green eyes to try to read what Leto wanted

"I want." Leto began slowly, stroking his thumb over Anders' slight stubble on his jaw and chin. "You, the kisses, I like them. I find that I want more of them." The elf blushed slightly more if possible smiling at his own words. It was the most adorable thing in existence according to Anders.

"I'm here to oblige with that!" He said quickly smiling widely, his confidence in that Leto really wanted this aided his spirit greatly. 

Leto gave a low rumble of a chuckle deep down in his chest before he dove in for more kisses. This time Anders moved away his hand from the elf's chest and quickly allowed it. He noted how Fenris was growing more and more bold trying more things, pushing his tongue against Anders own, swirling around playing for dominance, nibbling his lower lip, trying new things and Anders loved every second of it.

Leto clearly was enjoying himself too, little happy noises as he eagerly did the things he liked the most several times over and Anders made sure to put them on his memory for later. Anders was slowly, and highly pleasantly, drowning in the scent and taste of Leto. He was trying to determine what the elf's taste was but all his brain came up with was -good- which made him grin even wider to Leto's kisses.

What Leto' smelled of was a lot easier. Leather, metal, earthy and something musky that was uniquely Fenris. Anders was slowly getting very comfortable with that scent, very comfortable, he would fight anyone and anything to get to smell it more times than now, to get to love close to that scent. 

As the kisses grew more desperate and needy he sat up more straight, leaned to the headboard of the bed and wrapped his arms around the handsome elf. He gently pulled him closer and better into his lap, feeling through the fabric of his own pants Leto's own impressive erection. Lips still locked in soft moans and whimpers, Anders had to admit that most of it must come from him, he slowly let his left hand search in under Leto's tunic.

Leto gave up a happy almost purring sound against his lips and Anders slid his hands in a little higher over his back. Leto responded by attacking his neck with little kisses and nibbles then they both helped to get the shirt off his chest. Anders had to stop and just stare. Leto had looked fierce in his armor, true, but still small, like all elves looked. But he had a very impressive set of muscles.

Anders slowly stroke his hands over the soft skin with hard rippling muscles underneath. The muscles twitched slightly under his touch but Anders just stared amazed, mouth probably hanging like a stupid drooling mabari.

"You are staring." The elf said after a while when he must have grown bored of not receiving more kisses.

"Sorry, just... wow, you are so handsome... You know, I'm not in this liege of uhm.. muscles right?" He asked a little self conscious.

Sure, he had muscles, the staffs were heavy and twirling them around a lot in flashy moves made for brilliant exercise and Anders was a sucker for fancy moves. Leto gently tugged on his own tunic and Anders quickly helped sliding it off and tossed it to the floor. Leto gently did the same little finger search as Anders had just did but Anders leaned his head back and moaned slightly under the touch. 

Leto perked up at that, even his bloody ears peeked up higher as if he had found a grand price. The elf continued his prodding about with his fingers and Anders was whining when he was playing with his nipples, trying to keep still to allow Leto to get to know his body properly. The elf chuckled lightly and leaned in kissing on his chest, the flat of a tongue stroke against his nipples and he gasped and quickly put his hands on Leto's ass in retaliation.

As the elf worked his tongue over his chest Anders couldn't resist the urge letting his fingers trail down in the back of Leto's pants. The elf gasped and tensed slightly and Anders immediately stopped his advances and looked worriedly into those emerald eyes. A quick stroke of panic was there and Anders felt fear in his own chest, he hated hurting people. 

"Is this too much?" 

Leto swallowed hard looking at Anders wearily, clearly chewing on his words so Anders slowly pulled his hand back up so he wouldn't need to say anything about it. but a quick slim hand grabbed his wrist in record speed stopping him from getting out of his pants, keeping it still.

"Will.. it hurt? When my master... he.. it hurts..." 

Anders eyes widened and he quickly shook his head. "No! No it wouldn't hurt, I would never hurt you Leto, never. I'm a healer I don't hurt anyone." He said quickly and gently leaned in brushing his lips against the other man's in a chaste kiss "I only.. I think it feels really good when it's done to me, but if you don't want it, I wont do it to you." He explained and gave a small smile

"I... could it... wait to another time...?" The elf asked nervously. 

"Of course Leto."

Anders nodded and gently kissed him again and again. Leto soon began kissing back easing out of the tension. He let Anders wrist go in favor of putting his hands over Anders shoulders and Anders instead put his hands to Leto's hips to which the elf relaxed the rest of the way and they were straight back into devouring each others mouths while fingers trailed chests. Leto clearly didn't mind Anders touch anywhere else so Anders was happily exploring Leto's muscles.

Leto was the first one to go back below waistline territory again and Anders gasped as the elf stroke his hand over the bulge in his pants while kissing one of Anders most sensitive spots on his neck. That low purring sound again, not entirely catlike but Anders still had the thought, cat when he heard it. Leto made it when he found something new he really liked. Right now, it was Anders' cock and the mage didn't mind it even one bit. 

"Get out of these?" Leto quietly asked and Anders grinned. 

"If you get out of yours?" He made sure to show that it was a question.

Leto just shot him a sweet smile then they were both scrambling around to get out of their pants and smalls. Anders threw his away in eagerness to get Leto back to his lap and Leto dropped his half on the bed half on the floor before getting back up on his perch in Anders' lap entirely naked. Anders took a moment to just look at the beauty of Leto's naked form, his cock full and hard, curving just slightly, long legs, absolutely no hair whatsoever. 

Lips crashed together again, Leto's tongue found it's way into his mouth, moans and panting shared between them. An especially loud one came from Anders when Leto rolled his hips and their leaking cocks rubbed together. It did have the potential to pull Anders over the edge then and there and the loud moan Leto let slip out of his lips told he was close as well. 

Anders quickly pulled the elf closer so their hard man parts touched then wrapped his larger hand around their cocks and began stroking them both in firm long pumps. Leto put his head back to Anders' shoulder and bit into it not to scream out loud and Anders kept the other hand wrapped around Leto's body to keep them close while moaning out his pleasure, not caring really who could hear him, it was too good. 

After some firm stroking, twisting and moving Leto began whimpering that he couldn't hold it back anymore and Anders got the bright idea to lick his pointy ear while the elf was sucking a mark on his shoulder. The elf cried out and came by that. Sticky white ropes pulsed out into Anders hand, he followed put with a cry of Leto's name and kept stroking them until they were both done. 

The elf simply collapsed against him heavily breathing loudly. Anders reached down to the floor and grabbed his old tunic and wiped them off on it before kissing Leto's forehead. He gently guided them both down under the covers of the bed and curled up close with the elf. 

"Was that as good for you as it was for me?" He asked yawning contently with his arms filled of elf. 

Leto just grunted at first then made that content purringish sound shuffling closer. The last thing Anders remembered was stroking his fingers through thick soft dark hair as the fade pulled him under.


	5. five: morning activities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after, and Isabela is a menace.

"Awh, look at you two! Aren't you two just the cutest little things." 

A woman's singsong voice was heard from the door, rustling Leto to a kind of half sleeping, half wake state. He huffed quietly burying his face deeper into the shoulder that was beside and half underneath him. He tensed for about a second before he remembered it was just Anders. Leto curled in and buried his head better to the humans shoulder diving in slightly under the blanket to force the light away. Strawberry blond tresses was brushing his face and tickling his nose. 

The mage just groaned and strong arms wrapped better around his lithe body. He was quite amazed how a mage could be so well shaped, Danarius sure wasn't as well fitted underneath his robes, or as young and handsome for that matter. Leto had never woken up beside anyone else like this before. He did share the blanket on the floor in the slave quarters with Varania but that was an entirely different thing, not at all a very naked thing for one, secondly Varania was a girl and his sister. 

Leto slipped his arm over Anders chest. Fingers dragging over the blond soft dusting of hair and Fenris smiled where he lad letting his fingers curl over Anders' heart feeling the quiet beats underneath his hand. Their legs were already comfortably entwined and for the first time he was feeling safe and desired. He had a worth with Anders, a worth beyond being a slave. 

At least, he hoped it was like that. Now that they had done what they had done yesterday... maybe... a small little doubting thought slid into his brain, what if Anders didn't want him anymore. What if this had been nothing but pleasure, Anders had got his, would he still get Anders affection. _No!_ he thought to himself, _stop thinking like that_ he chided himself.

Anders was wrapped up around him like a safety blanket, there wouldn't be a change, Anders was honest, he had wanted this and he had even cared enough to listen to what Leto wanted. Why was he even awake? He could sleep some more hours now that he didn't have any obligations, no chores waiting to be made. He curled better to Anders ready to drift back to sleep again.

There was another little laughter that stirred Leto back awake again, reminding why he had woken up before. The laugh wasn't a cruel or menacing laugh, not the laugh that he would hear from Hadriana sometimes when she made her fun by plague some of the other slaves. No this was more of an amused but soft giggle, filled with warm joy. But it was still annoying because he was trying to sleep and this was pulling him out of his morning napping.

"Makers breath woman! Go away!" Anders groaned loudly. "Finally free of the blasted templars and I still get kicked out of bed in the morning?" Anders grumbled annoyed.

Anders annoyance was aimed at the woman by the door, Isabela if he remembered correctly. Leto knew this so he allowed his body to stay relaxed against Anders, he could feel  the rumble in Anders chest when the mage spoke then Anders gently nuzzle his face to Leto's dark hair making the elf smile fondly under the covers into his shoulder.

A sudden though hit him, Anders was awake, cuddling him, consciously, not pushing him away or out of the bed. A warm comfortable feeling spread in his elven chest increasing his heart beat just the slightest, making him smile even wider. He nearly again forgot about the woman that was with them in the room again. He was buried enough under the blanket for his eyes to be covered in the dark of the blanket, only his dark hair and the points of his ears peeking up, which kept him from seeing the woman. 

"You boys have been sleeping. All day in fact, it's noon, did you boys stay up all night to be naughty?" The woman said with playful tease. 

"Noon..? We slept all day? Naughty? Ugh! Get out or I will freeze your privates!" Anders groaned unhappy. Clearly this mage wasn't a morning person.

"Tsk,tsk,tsk! Touchy! You could at least offer me that electricity-"

The air chilled slightly as a sweep of a spell shot through the room. Isabela was unharmed since her laughter rung through the room before the door was slammed shut behind her. Anders groaned loudly wrapping his arms back around him and Leto gave up a little chuckle. Usually magic was frightening but right there and then from Anders, he didn't mind it much at all. Anders hummed and grinned then rolled them around and began kiss all over his face which made Leto wriggle around to get away from the kissing man while laughing because Anders had stubble and that tickled. 

"Ugh, she is a menace isn't she?" Anders said when he had finished his kissing attack. 

"Agreed." Leto mumbled smiling up at Anders before Anders was locking lips with him again and he replied the kiss eagerly. 

"I suppose we should get up shouldn't we?" Anders mumbled smiling.

"Yes, But you are on me" He pointed out and let his fingers through the strawberry blond hair. "Anders..? I.."

Leto suddenly wasn't sure if he was allowed to ask things or not but he desperately wished to ask him for another kiss. He looked away from Anders' amber eyes and let his hands fall down playing with the covers nervously. Anders rolled them around in the soft covers of the bed, strawberry blond hair fell into his own face as Anders leaned in. Their bodies were flush against each others and Anders was resting to his elbow, waiting.

"Ask me anything Leto, I am listening." There was nothing but open honesty in Anders words and it calmed him enough to look up in Anders eyes again.

"Can I have another kiss...?" He asked quiet and carefully. 

"You don't ever have to ask that, the kisses are all yours to take whenever you get the urge. I am always ready to receive hot elfy kisses."

Leto smiled at that. Anders was incredibly easy to read and even if it wasn't that every slave was taught to read expressions and faces from early age to please their masters, he would easily have been able to tell that Anders was, excited, happy or maybe eager. 

He quickly reached his hands up again pulling Anders in gently letting their lips meet in a soft tender kiss. This was all dangerous, he knew that. What if he would wake up one day and find himself back at Danarius mansion, just as he was meant to be, Anders would be nothing but a wish, a memory. A sly ray of linger hope that slowly would be wiped out from his life.

He was aware that his kiss grew desperate, that his fingers were tugging in the blond tresses to get Anders as close as he could. Anders replied with the same desperacy, moans, kisses and touches, to know they were both there, this was real, not just a dream. 

A loud knocking to the door broke the kiss off before it had time to become more heated. Anders sighed deeply but smiled goofy down at him and Leto chuckled and wrapped a strawberry blond strand of hair between his fingers. Twirling it around lazily smiling.

"Look if you two aren't out of bed in ten minutes I'm sending Rivani back in there. We think we have an idea of what to do." 

Leto remembered the voice to belong to the dwarf, Varric, his name was. Anders sighed and cursed, at least he guessed it was a curse, it was said in a strange langue that he didn't understood before Anders began peppering his face, neck ears and shoulders with kisses again. Leto couldn't stop himself from laughing because of that stubble that was tickling him everywhere. 

After some more lazy kissing on the bed the two got dressed, accompanied with more kisses of course. Anders had to help him with some of the buckles to the chest plate as neither of them really knew how to get the thing on. Getting it off had been much easier than getting it on.

They met with the others down in the kitchen, Isabela was smiling mischievously at them where she was perched up on a counter while Hawke and Varric was at least trying to hide their amusement. Aveline and Sebastian looked disapproving and Merrill shone up like a sun when she saw them. 

"Oh they are so cute! They should always be like this! But I suppose Justice won't be too happy would he?" She mused.

"Daisy, let them have some breakfast before we give the theory a try." Varric said from his cup.

"Oh but... I suppose, but they are so cute!"

"They are adorable kitten, I knew a good fuck would be good for them." Isabela purred and grinned.

"Shut up whore. This is not funny. Neither of them is capable of defending themselves like this." 

Leto was grateful that Aveline had shut the others up about them. It always felt strange when the elf began telling them that they were cute. However he felt a slight obligation to inform of his uses. It was something that slaves were used to do, let their human masters know their skills and talents without having to bother to ask. But something inside of him made him feel slightly reluctant to tell, before he had time Anders spoke up.

"Hey! I am perfectly capable!" Anders protested loudly. "Sure I haven't gone through my harrowing, whatever that is, but I am capable." He huffed crossing his arms with a slight pout to his lips.

"It's where mages meet a demon if the fade after consuming lyrium." Leto said slowly.

Everyone turned to stare at Leto for that statement. The tips of his ears heated up alerting him that he was blushing. He quickly looked down at a safe spot, his feet for this instance. Feet were always safe to look at when emotions had been betrayed.

"How did you know that?" Hawke asked surprised. 

"I... heard my master speak of it." he admitted mumbling.

"Wait it's nothing more!? They make it sound horrible! Like if we have to fight dragons or something! Do you know how many apprentices that kills themselves because they are sure they will not make it! Where is the justice in that?! They hate us simply because we live!" 

Anders was furious, voice pitched with anger and magic was pooling in the air. Leto backed in panic until his back met with a wall, he closed his eyes hard, wrapping his arms around himself and tried hard to be invisible. He had upset a mage, that was enough to make him forget he was free, forget about Anders or the people that were around him. In his minds he was back in Danarius mansion and he had angered a mage, his body reacted by trembling of fear. 

He didn't hear that the others spoke anymore, or rather, he heard voices but couldn't make out what they were saying. He did feel a firm hand on his shoulder that began guiding him o the door. There was a faint scent of metal and leather, but that could come from himself. He peeked up under his bangs seeing red hair and worry in green eyes.

Red hair, green eyes. Both his mother and sister had that. He had got them in trouble somehow hadn't he? He quietly began quietly chanting apologizes. But his mother scolding him was much better than master Danarius punishing him for being a horrible slave who angered him. He kept on his quiet apologizes when he was guided down on a chair and he kept his head low. 

"Leto, Leto! Shh, I don't understand what you are saying." 

The voice wasn't his mothers voice but her words were calming, they pulled him back to the now, to the room, out of his head. The langue wasn't Tevene, but instead the common tongue. His mother always spoke in Tevene, this woman wasn't his mother, no her name was Aveline, he knew that. Leto pulled his legs up to his chest and curled up as small as he could, wrapping his arms around his legs. 

"No one will hurt you, you are safe. Look, it is just you me and Sebastian here. We are in Hawke's estate. Do you remember?" 

Leto glanced up. This wasn't Danarius mansion, there was no menacing presence in the house, the fire crackled joyfully and the room had a warm color. Not pale or dark. Hawke, he knew that name too. Hawke let them stay there, in his estate in Kirkwall, him and Anders. It all slowly came back to him even if he was still shaking of fright.

He had made Anders angry. He shivered and curled up tighter, if there was someone he didn't want angry with him. it would be Anders. He wanted Anders to be happy and smile, and kiss him. He craved Anders kisses like a lovesick puppy craved cuddles and hugs, it was ridiculous, but he craved it. 

"I made him upset with me." He whispered mortified. 

"No, he was not angry with you Leto." Aveline said, gentle but firm. She reached her had out towards his face.

Leto couldn't help the flinch, she would hit him for making the mage upset. He curled up more and screwed his eyes shut hard. His entire body was still shaking where he sat, fighting his tears. He was not going to cry, he was not a weak slave, he was good, valuable enough not to be killed, it was all he had. 

The blow however never came, nor did any sort of body contact. When Leto dared to open his eyes slightly again he saw Aveline stand by the door speaking to the man, Sebastian, his memory gave him. They were both hushed but he could hear them anyway, he was an elf and those ears wasn't just for decoration. 

They were speaking about him, about slavery. Aveline was upset but seemingly not on him. She seemed to be genuinely upset at Tevinter. He wouldn't get punished and that thought made him relax slightly but he stayed in the chair, curled up to seem smaller. He would stay that way until someone told him otherwise.


	6. six: apples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff at the end, because I like fluff. And apples, everyone loves apples.

Anders was outraged, how many good mages, good people had killed themselves just because they wanted the choice of how to die. Because they didn't want to be cut down by templar swords? How many had been made tranquil because they were at risk for demons  **because they were scared!** How many mages just gave up because the harrowing was something terrifyingly unknown and dangerous?

Anders didn't even notice how his body was reaching out for the fade in his rage to supply for a good spell, luring demons closer to his mind. Why couldn't they just be told that the harrowing was just them, going to stop a demon that would try to trick them into possess them? If more people knew, if the harrowing wasn't unknown, so many people could be saved. 

"Anders! I need you to calm down!" 

Hawke's voice pulled him back to the real world and he blinked staring at Hawke in confusion. He did that at times, loose himself in thoughts, it was a defense mechanism, the templars couldn't take their dreams from them. Then realized the magic seeping off him, trying to pull out a spell out of him and Anders quickly closed his eyes and took a deep calming breath, pushing it all away. 

"I'm sorry... I didn't men to do that..." He said with a deep awkward sigh and scratched the back of his neck. 

"Are you okay in there Blondie?" Varric asked wearily, having put his cup away. 

"I'm fine... just... there was a girl last week... she drank poison because her harrowing was coming up, she was a brilliant girl too... but she thought she couldn't do the harrowing and she wanted to die peacefully... not by being cut down..." Anders said and closed his eyes taking another deep breath. "If she had known... she wouldn't have done it."  

"Shit Blondie...."

"We don't get to know what it is... they make it out to sound terrible and unbeatable."

Hawke frowned and pulled out a chair ad motioned for him to sit. Anders heavily dropped down on it, elbows to the table and his head in his hands, closing his eyes again trying not to think of Veronica more than he needed to. She had been a really good friend. He quickly rubbed away a tear that had spilled over his cheek. He didn't want to be seen crying and hoped they hadn't noticed. 

"She wasn't the best in aim, sometimes it was a little off but she would never have fallen for a demon... She was a good girl."

"That is terrible! Why don't they let you know!" Merrill squeaked in horror. 

"Maybe so we'll kill ourselves? Killing us off without anyone wondering. I really don't know." He said quietly closing his eyes.

"It's wrong." Hawke said quietly sitting down on another chair. 

Anders sighed and pulled his hand through his hair then shook his head agreeing, it wasn't right. Was this even real, what if he'd just wake up in his cell, in the dark, alone. He needed to know this was real, he needed to know he was actually free... he needed Leto. But his elf was gone. He looked around in the kitchen, fear clutched and clawed at his chest all of a sudden, when had Leto left. He begged silently for this not to be a dream. 

"Aveline and Sebastian took Leto to the library... he is sensitive to magic and you were practically oozing." 

Hawke offered and Anders quickly stood up. Isabela however stopped by putting her fingers to his chest. She had even lost that smug grin from earlier, she looked more soft now, well meaning. Anders had really screwed it up hadn't he? Leto hated him now for using magic so close to him... Knickerweasles! What now was he supposed to do? say he was sorry? That didn't quite cut it. Isabella put a pink-yellow apple in his hand.

"Here sweet thing, give him this, he loves apples."

Anders stared at her incredulous. An apple? An apple was going to solve that Leto probably hated him now? But the pirate just smiled at him. He stared at Hawke and Varric for their input. Varric shrugged and Hawke chuckled lightly as he smiled fondly, nodding at Anders. 

"Look, Isabela is as she is but she and Merrill never goes wrong with gifts, ever." Hawke said calmly.

Anders looked to Merrill with raised eyebrows holding up the pink-yellow apple for her opinion. The elf just smiled and nodded. Anders stared at the fruit as if it was going to give him some life changing answer but it unhelpfully remained just an apple. Was he really going to give Leto a fruit and say that he was sorry and Leto wouldn't hate him anymore? 

He sighed deeply, what other option did he have than to trust them. He nodded, mostly at the apple, then turned around walking out the door. He sure as hell wasn't going to do nothing that would never help, so speaking to Leto and give him an apple it was. He quietly knocked on the door to the library standing nervously waiting. Maker! He had never done this, wondered if this was what it was like to go to a girls house and ask her out for a date.

Except, that girl would not be mad at him for using magic around her. The door opened and Sebastian and Aveline stood there, Sebastian looked at him judging and Aveline crossed her arms. Anders really felt like if they were Leto's angry parents. He swallowed and blushed slightly, shoulders slumped slightly and his glance turned to his shoes.

"I... uhm... can I talk to him?" He asked glancing up at Aveline.

"No magic Anders, I mean it." Aveline warned. 

"No magic!" He promised quickly with a nod.

Both Aveline and Sebastian sent looks at each others then walked out from the room. Before leaving Aveline told Leto loud and cleard to give a shout if he wanted them back into the room. Leto didn't answer her but she left anyway. The elf was curled up in one of the chairs by the fire. Knees to his chest, shoulders and ears drooping low, head bent and eyes at his knees.

Anders carefully walked over to Leto and sat in the other chair that was on the opposite side of the elf's own. He matched Leto's pose with his legs to his chest after having kicked off his boots, only he was watching the elf. Leto didn't look back at him, just curled up a little more in the other chair. 

"I... brought you an apple..."

He held over the fruit to the elf. He got nothing in reply and he slowly took his hand back feeling his chest clench up tighter, fighting the urge to just jump up and hug Leto close, begging him to forgive him for using magic in the kitchen. 

"Leto... I am so sorry, I knew someone who killed herself because she was scared of the harrowing, we are lead to believe it is terrible and I get emotional and just..." His voice ebbed away in a thick swallow.

"I am sorry for angering you." The elf whispered quietly. 

"You... Maker! Leto I am not angry with you!" Anders knew his voice was just as shocked as he felt.

The elf peeked up at him through his bangs. Shit, was that why he was so frightened? He thought Anders was mad with him. Anders felt regret, shame and guilt wash over him and he quickly got up from his chair walking over and sat on his knees on the floor in front of him and gently taking his hands, lacing their fingers.

Leto allowed it, quietly looking at the mage. Anders forced a careful smile then kissed softly on his hand. He saw elf ears perk up just the slightest and his own smile turned eager and genuine and kissed on his fingers again softly.

"I will never be angry with such a brilliant elf." He murmured agains Leto's fingers and kissed again, once on every fingertip. 

Within moments his arms were again filled of elf as Leto practically fell into his arms. He adjusted so he sat on his ass on the floor with his arms wrapped around the lanky elf. Leto buried his head to his shoulder and gripped his tunic hard over his chest just cuddled up and they both sat for a while in silence while the tension began seeping out from their bodies. 

"I still brought you something." Anders mumbled and kissed on a pointy ear gently and fished the apple up from his coat pocket.

"What is it?" Leto asked looking at the apple then up at Anders, one of those dark, perfect eyebrows quirked in question.

"What? Have you never seen an apple before?" Anders asked and smiled widely.

"They... I don't think so..." 

Leto looked at the fruit and took it from Anders hand, carefully so he wouldn't damage it with his gauntlets. Anders smile grew more wide as he placed a kiss on his forehead wrapping his arms around him again looking at the apple then Leto.

"Taste it, it's really good!" He said encouraging. 

Leto sniffed the apple, that elf always reminded him of a cat. Then took a careful bite of the fruit. Apple juice dribbled over his chin and Anders kept himself from laughing. But the expression the elf got was priceless, how the ears perked up entirely and his eyes widened in surprise. Anders couldn't resist the chuckle that bubbled up at that, then leaned in and licked Letos chin, making the elf squirm in his lap but smile. Which in turn made Anders grin and do it again.

"Anders!" Leto huffed in pretend annoyance.

"Leto." He hummed back the grin heard in his voice.

"If you want me to be able to eat my fruit you have to stop that." Leto complained but not without that smile curling his lips.

So Anders let Leto eat his apple in peace without licking his chin while having his arms wrapped around him. He would make sure not to get angry with Leto around him, he didn't ever want the elf think that he was angry at him. He found it hard to think anyone could be angry with such a sweet elf who never wanted to be a bother to anyone, Tevinter was clearly not the nice place he had sort of imagined it.


	7. seven: flirting teenage boys.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get in a bit of a mess in this chapter really. But at least they have fun while doing it.

So, Hawke's brilliant plan to fix this whole mess had been for them to touch the box again... which hadn't worked. In fact it had backfired entirely on the two standing closest to the event, which happened to be Hawke and Sebastian.

When Leto and Anders had touched the box both Hawke and Sebastian had vanished from the room. Since that was what had also happened to Anders and Fenris, Aveline and Varric quickly made their way down to the docks to check the warehouse Leto and Anders had ended up in last time. 

What had been a surprise for pretty much everyone was that Sebastian sure was not the chantry devoted man they had known. No, him and Hawke were the mischievous duo from hell for the dockworkers. Before Aveline and Varric even had the time to find them Sebastian and Hawke had managed to piss of a bunch of dockworkers, a chantry sister, a three nobles and were running laughing chased by two coterie members with knives and the intention to kill.

Varric made some bribes, cost him a good sum too but it was at least all forgotten how a very young looking version of Hawke was running around causing mischief with the boy in shining white armor. When they had got back to the estate Leandra had actually broken out in tears while cupping Garret's cheeks then hugging her young son. Hawke had groaned loudly and complained about her messing with his hair. 

Leandra had then spoiled all four young teenage boys with her baking and her full attention whenever they wished for it. She seemed more alive than ever according to Isabela who had spoken about it with Varric and Leto had accidentally overheard it. He imagined the woman missed having young children, it was known to happen to people who had their children leave the home, even among some slaves it happened.

What Leto wasn't too fond with was how suddenly there was two more teenage boys flirting with him shamelessly. There was three human boys trying to get him to like them most. He had already settled for who'm he liked. It was Anders, there was no doubt in Leto's minds over who'm he wanted if he had the choice.

Anders seemed to think there were doubts however, because the mage got very cranky whenever someone flirted with Leto. Which was of course all very silly because Sebastian and Hawke flirted with just about anyone, they flirted with Anders too. But they flirted mostly with Leto, apparently humans seemed to have a thing for his pointed ears and green eyes.

It was a bit much for him. He didn't like all the attention he was getting from the other two and often retreated to the kitchen where Leandra and Orana would be mostly, making a pie or something like that, he usually got an apple or helped the two women out until Anders carefully came into the kitchen and they would together go and sit in the library by the fire.

Anders were trying to teach Leto how to read. It was Leto's favorite time of the day, they would sit huddled together on the floor, leaned to one of the chairs, Leto having his feet and legs tossed over Anders' lap and his head leaned to the mage's shoulder, smelling those silly feather pauldrons while he looked at the squiggly marks that were supposed to be letters.

One day the flirting from the other boys had gone a step too far. Sebastian had pulled him close by the waste and told him he had very pretty eyes. Leto had been uncomfortable out of his skin even if he knew the archer wouldn't ever hurt him, that the flirting was just harmless. But Leto had a bad past, that move on him was a very bad move. Anders had practically torn Sebastian away from him then stood like a protective barrier between them, shouting at the archer. 

Varric had pulled Sebastian and Hawke aside, presumably to tell about Leto's past. Leto and Anders had spent rest of the night in their room playing cards, read books and kissing. The very next day Sebastian had apologize, so had Hawke, regret had been in both of their faces. Leto had accepted the apologize and they had all made up again. Anders was still a little grumpy at Sebastian but only because he had flirted with his boyfriend. 

When Anders had said that word Leto had stared at him, blushed and felt his entire world tip around on clouds. He liked the term to be boyfriend with Anders. It was very comforting. It was also much more easy to be around them now that they had cut down on the flirting. There was more jokes and the tension had released around them. 

Today, about a week and a half after he got here. Him and Sebastian was sitting in Hawke's room. Leto was petting the large mabari that was splayed in his lap, occasionally rubbing his entire face down in the dog fur making the hound splay out more, happily wiggle the little tail. Sebastian was splayed out over the bed, his head popped down over the foot end beside Leto where he was holding an upside down book reading. 

"Do you know that magisters created the mabaris?" Leto asked curiously. 

"What?" Sebastian looked up (or down) from the book with curiosity.

"They made their hounds intelligent so they could do tasks for them, after a time the mabaris turned to the southern barbarians." 

"Is that true?" 

"I don't know, but I quite like the idea.

Sebastian rolled over at his stomach and looked at the mabari in thoughtful silence, it made Sebastian seem a little older. Leto smiled and continued to pet the warm soft hound that thought he was a lapdog. That Leto barely felt his feet anymore didn't matter, he just wanted to continue petting the large hound.

"Do you think Anders and Hawke will be back soon? They've been gone for hours." He said and sighed, he missed Anders, it was silly but he did. 

"I do not know, but they are getting books, Mages and books go together as butter and bread it seems." 

"I suppose.

They sat in silence, the only sound was the panting from the mabari where it laid enjoying to be petted. Most people might find the silence awkward, but Leto found solace in it. He was fairly certain Sebastian did so as well because the other man brought up nothing to speak about either. Ever since Leto had shown up here, there had been more loud and rowdy people around him than he could remember there to be. 

It wasn't as if slaves were loud, ever. Slaves were taught to be perfect little shadows who served on their masters and shadows didn't make sounds or misbehaved, they just did what they were meant to do. Being around Hawke and his friends, that was very loud and it was very loud all over the place. He took pleasure in the times he found some peace and quiet.

Alas, his silence was broken by someone practically kicking open the door with the sound of explosives. The mabari shot up growling dangerously, Sebastian had rolled off the bed for cover and Leto had flung up on his feet holding his fists out, ready to fight whoever it was. 

Only, it was just Hawke and Anders. Both Leto and Sebastian groaned loudly and relaxed back to their places. Sebastian looked at Hawke and Anders with an eye roll, Leto just slid back on the floor crossing his eyes and looked at Anders with a quizzical raised dark eyebrow. The mabari gave Hawke an annoyed huff before splaying back down on Leto's lap, wiggling in a demand to be petted.

Hawke was nearly bouncing up and down where he stood and Anders quickly closed the door behind them having his widest grin that he usually had when he had found something of interest. Sebastian sat up on the bed looking at them impatiently to spill whatever grand news they had obviously obtained.

"We learned something!" Hawke said giddy.

"About Leto!" Anders said beaming. 

Leto looked at them and arched the other brow too in confusion. They had found something out about him, what even was there to find out about him? Though, he had to admit that he was a little curious about finding out something about his future self. So he scooted the dog off his lap and stood up walking closer to them. 

"We know where you live! Mother spoke to Orana and said you lived in a Hightown estate, me and Anders found it! Do you guys want to check it out?" 

"It is totally spooky and quite amazing!" Anders said proudly. "So come on! Get your things! We have to go and explore it!" 

Leto and Sebastiaan looked at each other briefly as to see if the other thought it a good idea. Sebastian grinned first and they both scurried off to find their weapons. They had all been given new clothes but Leto and Sebastian remained in their old outfits, Anders had kept the coat but had new things underneath, Hawke had purple blueish robes that looked entirely snug and comfortable on him, as if he was constantly planning a night in on the couch with a book.

* * *

 

The estate that Leto apparently lived in was rather rundown. Actually even the word, rundown was an understatement of the abandoned estate. Leto wondered how no one ever evicted him from the place, it must be pulling down the value of every estate in the area.

"Sebastian, your turn, the window up there is broken, climb!" Hawke said and pointed up to the second floor.

"Surely you are joking, I cannot climb that." Sebastian said with a laughter in his voice over the ridiculous idea.

"Ugh move away you nugbrains." Anders said with a snort.

Anders easily pushed them aside, took a little _'good luck kiss'_  from Leto, then began climbing up the wall, it couldn't be the most difficult thing he had ever climbed in his life Leto thought as Anders climbed up using old cracks and wines growing there because in barely no time the mage was reaching in through the broken window and pulled it open before sliding inside. 

Leto silently looked around, making sure to survey the area. Hawke, before he had turned young, Varric and the others had kept this from them for a reason, there was both templars and slavers out there looking for good easy targets to take down. Two apostates, one elf and one archer were not a big match for a smaller company of slavers.

If it wasn't for the fact that all four of them were very skilled. He had seen Sebastian hit an apple off Hawke's head the other day from a long distance -before they had been shouted at for it- he had felt Anders magic pool out of the mage the day he got angry and if Hawke was any to go on, he was very good at force magic. So it wasn't as if either of them were there alone, they had each other.

He didn't like that Anders took his bloody time and began shifting from foot to foot while keeping his eyes out for any enemies. He relaxed when the door swung open and they all quickly shuffled inside to not get spotted and closed the door. The room was clammy and rather dark, not that it was a problem for his elven eyes though.

Anders however lacked the smug smile that he should have from what he had just accomplished. Instead the mage looked a little frightened and rather pale as he looked at Leto. It made him nervous and he crossed his arms over his chest as if to protect himself against nervousness.  

"There are bodies everywhere Leto..." Anders said quietly. 

"What?" Hawke asked with wide eyes looking around in the gloomy entrance. "Dude, are you some kind of serial killer?" Hawke asked arching a brow. 

"Hawke... We kill people, when we are older, a lot of them even together, all of us." Leto pointed out and huffed.

"They are decayed, at least some years." Anders said and shivered "But its' creepy as hell though, when we are grown ups again, we're cleaning them out."

Leto looked at Anders nervously at first, would the mage break it with him for the dead corpses that he didn't have anything to do with? But when Anders said the next thing and laced their fingers together giving his hand a little squeeze and a smile Leto relaxed again with a little nod.

As they searched around the estate together they found one room that was free of corpses and there was less dust around there witnessing on that the room must have been a bit more used than any of the other rooms. Anders let go of his hand to flop down on the bed and chuckled lightly as it bounced some.

"You do live here! It smells like you, but how do you not get rained or snowed at? It's a hole in your roof." Anders pointed up to the roof.

There really was a hole in the roof and Fenris looked out at the moon and smiled lightly. He had always been fond of watching the moon and the stars. He didn't know the names of them but he loved the times he was given the chance to look up on them. He could see why the hole in the roof didn't bother him too much. He probably just shuffled the bed to the other side of the room if it rained on him.

"Maybe he sleep at your place." Hawke said wiggling his brows with a laugh. 

"Or maybe I use another room." Leto said not ready to share his love for stars yet.

Instead began walking around in the room lifting things. He didn't seem to own very much, no big surprise there though, he was a slave, a former slave, he didn't actually own anything but clothes and sword. He opened a trunk, supposed he just found his wardrobe and picked around in what he had, not much for anyone else really, but for him, the fact that he owned three pairs of tunics were rather thrilling.

"Leto? In't this your sisters name?" Sebastian asked from the desk where he had a bunch of papers.

Leto walked over curiously to see what he meant, then sighed annoyed, he didn't know how to read, letters were just pretty squgglers on paper for him how much Anders yet tried to make letters out of them..

"He can't read Sebastian, we are working on that." Anders said and walked over to them along with Hawke. "Varania." 

"It is her name... she can write?" Leto asked with wide eyes.

"As much as we can see." Hawke said and smiled.

He looked at the encrypted squiggles. While Sebastian read it out loud for him, apparently Varania was in the city, she would be for at least another three days or so. She was waiting too meet him at the hanged man. Leto suddenly got eager, he Wanted to see his sister, someone that wasn't a stranger to him, maybe she could tell him what had happened, had he won them their freedom? Did she enjoy the life of a liberati? He had so many questions. 

"Can we go and see her? I really want to see her, I usually see her every day and I miss her." He said quickly then looked at the others sheepishly. 

"Of course, this is your sister." Anders said smiling wide.

The other two boys smiled and nodded agreeing. That's how they decided they would head to the hanged man, meet Leto's sister then be back at Hawke's mansion before anyone noticed they were even gone... or so they thought.


	8. eight: ambush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the teenage gang meets with Danarius.... That could have gone much better...

They had been at the hanged man that first day when Aveline had taken them there after she had found them by the docks. After that they had been there twice with the rest of Hawke's companions, not enough to memorize the path there, especially since it hadn't been needed as they wouldn't be going there unless they went with the others.

They learned that Hawke simply had a horrible sense of direction when he accidentally lead them to the outskirts of the city, staring out towards a large mountain that was absolutely not their end goal. Sebastian, who had complained several times that they were in fact going the wrong way, but had been hushed by Hawke who said it was a shortcut, was the one to lead them back into the city.

As they walked Anders asked with curiosity how the archer even knew the way after only having been at the place twice. Sebastian laughed lightly at that and shook his head, he told them he was a marcher and had been all his life. He grew up in Starkhaven but had been here before more than once and that the city really wasn't that hard to navigate in, perhaps it was a rouge thing, Leto thought.

Apparently it was as easy as Up for rich, down for poor, when it began smelling of sewer you'd gone too far and were in Darktown. With Sebastian in the lead they easily found the hanged man. Leto wasn't sure if he was eager or nauseated as he stared at the door, arm outstretched for it and hand resting on the handle.

Varania would be old now.. older at least, by at least a decade or so since he braided her hair the last time... Would he even recognize her now? Would she even remember how he used to look? Would she know it was him in a rowdy tavern full of people? Would she be happy, sad, angry,upset, indifferent about seeing him like this? Maybe this was a really bad idea, he could just not do this, wait until he was hiis older self again.

"What... do I say to her?" He asked slowly, staring at the door anxious. "We're supposed to be adults... What do I... tell her about..?" He motioned for his body with the other hand free from the door.

"You tell her that some spell went wrong but that we're fixing it and that you're happy to see her." Hawke suggested and smiled at him friendly. 

"Yeah, don't tell her she looks old though, women clock you over the head if you do. Just a fair warning." Anders said and gave a little kiss to his cheek, that was calming him down considerably. "Anyway, we will be with you if you need us, helping you out with what to say." He promised.

Leto looked at his mage, his Anders with his wide eyes and Anders smiled gently nodding encouraging as he laced their fingers together. His fingers on the other hand grasped the door handle and pulled the door open before slowly making his way inside. His stomach were all butterflies, pins and needles. He wasn't sure if he wanted to run throw up or maybe pass out and pretend this was all a dream. He thought he might be sick because his heart was beating way too fast to be healthy.

The four quietly walked into the tavern looking around, there wasn't really any people there, ever the bartender was gone. That... was strange wasn't it? But what did he know, he wasn't used to bars, he had only been here twice and Danarius hadn't exactly taken his slaves out for drinks.

"Is this a good idea?" He heard Sebastian whisper behind him.

"I don't know, I don't like this." Hawke mumbled back , so much for this being the normality. 

"If a bunch of templars jump us, we run screaming like little girls as if our asses are on fire, then we set the floor on fire." Anders said quietly to the others. 

But Leto had tuned them out by now. He saw her, fire red hair, green wide eyes bronze olive skin and pointed ears. She was older, it was so strange to see his baby sister older than him, but she was clearly yet in her best years if Leto was anyone to judge. He quietly dropped Anders hand and began walking towards her, forgetting about the tavern that was feeling very uncomfortable in his stomach.

"V-Varania...?"

He could hear Anders following behind him, silent footsteps coming from his boots. Leto was grateful that his mage was keeping so close so he felt safer with Anders, he would always feel safer with Anders. Varania stood up from her chair staring shocked at him. Not that he was surprised, she had expected him all grown up.

"Leto...? How are... What is this?" She asked, shock and fear mixing in her voice.

"I... uhm... I touched, something, which I probably shouldn't and... I don't know how ." He said blushing glancing at his toes.

Varania slowly walked to him and put her hand underneath his chin, tilting up his head to look into her eyes, green locked with green. That's when he noticed it, that tiny little flicker of emotion in her eyes, anger perhaps? shock, fear, horror, guilt. He frowned and tried to read her but it was hard, it was always hard to read slaves because they were not meant to be read. So many years must have passed between them, he no longer knew her tells. 

"Varania what's wrong?" He said slowly to her and put his hands over hers as she had cupped his cheeks. "Did someone hurt you? I have friends, we don't... we don't have to be in Tevinter!" He said with a hopeful smile, they could all move here, live in Kirkwall, in the estate with Anders. All they had to do would be clean out the corpses. "We can get mother and we can live here, free, like people." 

"I'm so sorry Leto." She said quietly as a tear slipped over her cheek and she kissed on his forehead. "It wasn't supposed to be like this, we are not free." 

"Yes! Varania we are! We aren't property, we're not shadows!" He said angry to her, why was she acting like this? They had the chance to live free, why was she being stubborn about not being free? "I am a free man Varania! Anders, Hawke and Sebastian they are my friends, and we know others who are adults, they are friends as well, we don't have to do what people say just because we have pointy ears." He snapped at her and pulled away from her frowning.

"Now, now. I think this charade has gone on far enough." 

Leto stumbled back in horror over the voice that came floating down the stairs. He stumbled straight into Anders who quickly steadied him up by hooking his arms under Leto's. Danarius was walking down the stairs, slow and menacing. He was older but it was no doubt that it was his master. Leto quickly began struggling from Anders arms to get down on the floor. What was he thinking! Free? He wasn't free, he was never free, would never be free. That was a lie, Varania was right, they were slaves and he had been a really bad one. 

"Anders let me go!" He demanded panicked, didn't the stupid mage understand the importance of him getting to the floor? Maybe then Danarius wouldn't kill him.

"Leto! Stop it! You stubborn elf! stop it!" 

Anders arms wrapped tighter under his own arms and suddenly another set of hands were pushing at his chest to force him to keep him standing upright on  his feet. Dark hair in front of him, it was Hawke's no doubt. 

"Leto cut it out! Don't freak out on us now!" Hawke snapped, anger trying to shield the fear. 

"The boy knows what he is meant to do and you are stopping him from it." Danarius voice said... with amusement? Maybe he wasn't dying today. 

"Don't step closer or I will let this arrow go, I never miss serah." Sebastian said in warning.

Anders and Hawke both dropped him when he made a certain twist and he fell to his knees on the floor curling up on himself keeping his forehead to the floor apologizing over and over again in Tevene, his body was shaking and he was aware the wet on his cheeks were his tears, he was a weak bad slave, but hopefully Danarius wouldn't kill him, if he was really good he could live.

"Now now, there is my good pet. But what happened to my masterwork Fenris?" Danarius asked demanding. 

Fenris? Was it a new slave? Wait was it him? hadn't the others called him Fenris before? He was so confused, his minds were just about everywhere to confuse him some more. He didn't know where he wanted to be, what he wanted to do or what to reply to Danarius, maybe that would be enough. 

"I don't know." He sniffled out, ashamed of the audible sniffle. 

"Your new little masters have clearly made you forgetful. The word is Master Fenris, and you will use it as appropriate!" Danarius snapped. "Now, this better be reversible, I will not have him branded again unless I absolutely have to." He said in annoyance.

"I'm sorry master." he whispered with another suffocated sniffle. 

"He's not a slave! He is a free man! Anders! Do something he's your boyfriend!" Hawke said with authority. 

"Grab them, keep them all alive, my dear little pet have been enough trouble, three more slaves could begin to make up for that." Danarius grunted. "The ship to Minrathous does not leave until tomorrow, take them to the mansion and lock them up, two in each cage and leave them in a dark room, feed the two mages with the potion." Danarius ordered someone that Leto didn't see.

He heard armored boots move on the floor then a fight broke out. Spells and arrows flew in the room, swords was taken from their places and the sound of the fight rung in the air while he kept curled up as he were on the floor. He didn't dare to look up. He wasn't allowed to look up. He broke out in heavy tears as Hawke shouted out in pain and a loud snapping of bone was heard. The sound of an armor as Sebastian fell to the floor... then Anders was hit by a paralyzing spell beside him, then something heavy smacked to his head and the scene was exchanged by black nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am terrible, here have a cliffhanger *hands out cliffhanger cookies*


	9. Nine: changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are beginning to near the end friends. Let's just hope it's a happy one.

Anders had woken up when they all had been dragged into the mansion. Obviously he had followed his first instincts and began struggling, no templar would take him back without a damn good fight. A heavy blow to his head had stopped him and the edge of a glass vial had been forced to his mouth. There had been no other option than to swallow the bitter sharp potion of magebane.

Of course he knew what it was. Even if he had quickly realized that these were no templars, they were clearly used to deal with mages, maybe even had the start of the templar training. The poison had made his legs wobbly and vision slightly blurred, keeping his magic at bay somewhere he couldn't use it.

They had been dragged into one of the back rooms of the mansion they had explored earlier, well explored and explored, honestly they had seen the main hall, then two bedrooms upstairs and nothing more. This room were filled of boxes, junk and two cages sized for mabari. Of course those were the cages Danarius had spoke of and they were roughly shoved into them. Anders and Leto in one, Hawke and Sebastian in the other. 

Anders was the only one awake of them, probably because he had been stunned by a spell and not actually taken a blow to his head. He adjusted in the cage to be able to sit with his back to the bars looking towards Hawke and Sebastian. Then he gently began adjusting Leto so the elf could rest his head on his lap in a more comfortable position.

Anders quietly began stroking through the dark tresses of hair while trying to think out a way for them to get out. A tiny little thread in his head told him that _'this situation was unjust and should not be allowed to happen'._

That confused him, he was rather certain **he**  hadn't just had that thought but it was in his head. Was there a demon in his minds? He tensed for a moment then huffed and rolled his eyes, bullshit. He hadn't said yes to any demon, he was just tired and overreacting, it was probably just himself and his own thoughts being confused by the poison he had been forced to drink. 

_'Why hadn't the elf helped them in the bar?'_ No, that was a stupid question, that little thread of ideas was growing annoying. Leto had been afraid, he had been scared of the grey-haired magister and for good reasons. Had anyone expected otherwise? The time in the kitchen when he had been angry and his magic had floated around the air, just that little thing had made Leto terrified of him, and here Danarius was, the man that had put fear into his lover's heart.

_'He is not your lover'._ Makers breath that was getting really annoying! "Oh shut it! Of course he is my lover." he mumbled to the voice in his head then blushed. Was he really arguing with himself?  _'it is not real, you have obligations to your fellow mages'._ Obligations his ass, he had an obligation to get the hell out of this cage with Leto, Hawke and Sebastian, nothing more.

Besides, if he had been Leto, he would have been terrified too. Danarius didn't exactly strike him as the forgiving kind. When the templars came after him when he had escaped he knew he would get isolation, lashed and at times beaten. But there would be a stop to the torture. How awful the templar commander was, he would always put a stop to the punishments.

This man, this Danarius seemed to know a whole new set of torture. How to torture someone until they broke, Anders didn't doubt for a second blood magic was involved. Danarius would break them all in they stayed here, break them until they became like Leto had been, or like Varania... That bitch!

Anders was pissed at the elven woman, She had betrayed her own brother, tricked them into this mess. It was all her fault that they were in this mess to begin with.  _'that is not just, you walked there out of your own free will. You should have spoken to the elders first.'_ Anders glared... at no one in particular. There wasn't anyone to glare at, the voice was in his head and he was getting real tired of the know-it-all voice telling him things like that. 

So instead of listening, he gently began to stroke over the dark hair of the elf again. After a little while he arched a brow. Was that a strike of silver in his hair? Where did that come from? Leto wasn't old enough to actually get grey hair yet, they were just sixteen. He slowly stroke his finger over the white strand of hair behind his pointy ear before searching the rest of his hair. 

"What the hell?" He asked quietly as he stroke through the hair and found more white dashes of hair hiding under the dark.

Anders had heard that fear could age a man but this was absurd, people didn't age over the span of hours. At least not enough to turn dark hair white like snow, that was ridiculous. But what else was he to believe? Leto's hair had several hidden dashes of white that he hadn't had before. Anders knew that, Anders knew every little part of Leto's body, he had worshiped the entirety of the elf's skin with his tongue and probably touched every last strand of his hair with his fingers while stroking through it.

"Fuuuuck, my head feels like it' double it's size... did a dragon take me down? Please tell me it was a dragon." Hawke groaned from the other cage making Anders jump slightly as he hadn't noticed Hawke wake up.

"Are you okay? Is Sebastian okay?" Anders asked looking at Hawke concerned. 

"He's breathing at least, but his arm looks really nasty... I think it's broken, fuck! I can't use my magic to heal it!" Hawke said loudly.

"They made us drink magebane." Anders said and frowned. "Something is wrong with Leto's hair." 

"His... Anders! We are in cages, Sebastian's arm is broken and we can't use our magic. I don't think his hair is a priority right now." Hawke said annoyed. 

Anders kept stroking the elf's soft hair where it was white. The tiny thread in his head was pushing him that the white dash of hair was of utter importance. Anders might have told the others if he wasn't so annoyed with the annoying voice in his head. He was also slowly getting a bit anxious about the voice, what if they had put a demon in his head? Could he tell Hawke and Sebastian? Would they give him to the templars at once and he'd be made tranquil?

The thought quickly was pushed aside as Leto began to whimper on his lap as if he were in the middle of a very bad nightmare or in intense pain. His thoughts wasn't important, what was important was his love. He leaned in and cooed soft words to him, trying to coax him awake. He was slightly panicked when tears began falling over the soft skin of the elf's cheeks.

"What is happening?" Hawke asked concerned as he stared at the other two from the other cage, he had shuffled over to the bars to get as close as he could.

"I don't know! Leto wake up, love it's just a dream." Anders tried.

He kept mumbling and stroking his dark hair and his cheeks, gently shaking his shoulders and trying to get his elf to wake up. Leto gave up a little cry of pain before his eyes shot open and his hand flew up to his face holding it flat to his forehead groaning by discomfort.

"Leto, Leto shh, I'm here, the others... shit! What happened to your hand!" probably wasn't the best he could have said but it just slipped out.

Leto looked up into his eyes confused for a moment then quickly sat up shuffling away from Anders to the other edge of the cage. Anders watched as Leto curled up on himself, knees to his chest, forehead to his knees and hands on his head shaking and whispering 'I'm sorry' over and over like a chant. Anders had seen that before, the time Leto had though that he was angry with him when he was actually angry with the circle.

Anders crawled closer and gently coaxed him to his lap hushing him and kissed on his hair. Leto sniffled and quickly curled to Anders chest, arms wrapping desperately around him clawing at Anders coat for purchase. He needed to know no one was angry with him, it was at least what he had needed the last time and Anders took a wild guess it was what he needed this time as well.

There was a small humming feeling against his neck where Leto's forehead rested to the skin. A hum of raw familiar magic where his own was a void by the poison. The little thread in his head that were something else than his own thoughts now nudged him to get closer to that feeling. It was comforted and interested by the low humming. But all of that was unimportant to Anders. What was important was Leto and making his love feel better.

"It's okay Leto." He murmured against his hair "no one is angry with you, right Hawke?" 

He sent Hawke a pleading look for him to answer, because Garret looked shocked, maybe he was. Hawke hadn't seen Leto break down like this before, didn't know that the elf blamed himself for just about everything, his fault or not. 

"Of course not, Leto you couldn't know what would happen." Hawke said carefully. "We all choose to go to the hanged man."

"See? We like you, we are your friends, I'm your boyfriend." He murmured against Leto's hair and placed a little kiss to it.

Kisses always seemed to relax the elf at least a little and now was no exception. Leto was soon evening out his breath and loosened his grip some but didn't leave his place on Anders' lap. Not that Anders minded at all, he always felt more comfortable with the elf in his lap and just kept kissing on his hair and stroke his fingers through it while mumbling sweet little nothings to calm him down. 

"My head hurts, and my hand too." Leto mumbled to his chest.

Anders gently tilted Leto's head up to stroke away his bangs from his forehead to have a look. He frowned slightly over the three new white dots hiding there and arched a brow. The very small voice in the back of his head told him to touch, and he did. He stroke his thumb gently over it and it tingled by the feeling of magic. 

What was it? It felt like lyrium when he drank it. The voice nudged him to get closer to the source, to kiss it, lick it, get it on his tongue. But this time he brushed the voice away. Leto was his boyfriend but he would't just suddenly lick his forehead, that just sounded crazy and Leto would most certainly push him away. So instead he gently stroke his thumb over the dots again.

"Is... Leto is this lyrium?" He asked carefully. "Could you show me your hand?"

Leto held his right hand up to him and looked at it himself with wide eyes, watching the white lines covering both over and under his hand, stopping short on his wrist. Anders stroke his fingers over the lines then laced their fingers. He couldn't resist this time though. He gently pulled their hand up and kissed on the elf's hand, he didn't lick it mind you. Leto blushed slightly but his lips curled in that tiny smile of his. 

"See, smiles. I like those, they fit on you."

He himmed and unlaced their fingers before he began trailing little kisses up and down his fingers. It was clearly lyrium. He felt a little guilty for using Leto's fingers like this, but it was so nice and the elf was smiling over the treatment so he figured it wasn't him using Leto's fingers as much as it was him comforting his love.

"Okay are you two quite finished now so we can get out of here?" Hawke groaned as they began to become too sweet for his taste. 

"It's lyrium Hawke, his hand is covered in Lyrium, and his forehead." Anders said and looked to Hawke

"What? How is that even?" Hawke looked confused.

"I.. have lyrium in my skin..?" Leto asked looking at Anders.

A loud groan made them all turn to look at Sebastian who was slowly waking up, gasping over the pain in his arm. Him and Hawke began to wrap it up with a piece of Hawke's robes. When Sebastian's arm was wrapped out the rouge and the mage in the other cage began working on the lock. Hawke holding a knife in it for Sebastian while Sebastian was moving around a little lockpick he had fished up from somewhere in his armor.

Anders still felt a little guilty over how much he was touching the lyrium on Leto's hand, but credit where it's due. He still had that annoying voice somewhere in the back of his head telling him to lick the marks, the thought of sucking Leto's fingers or having those fingers up his ass or around his cock... they were making his breeches tight and cheeks heat up. 

Strangely enough the voice in his head didn't seem to approve of the dirty part of himself that wanted to have sex with Leto, which was annoying, what else did the voice think licking at Leto would do to him? He wasn't a monk, he was a teenager with a silly sexdrive especially around Leto. 

A click from a lock pulled him out of his thoughts and he quickly look at Sebastian but the rouge had hurriedly pushed his tools in under his armor again and Hawke helped him to leaned back against the bars as if nothing had happened. He realized the click was from the door and he pulled Leto closer protective as the door swung open. 

Danarius and some mercenaries came into the room. Anders got a very uncomfortable feeling that Danarius was looking at them as if they were nothing more than some sort of wild animals with no real value. 

"Bring them all to my office, hands tied and the mages dosed." 

Danarius left the room as quick and easy as he had appeared and the mercenaries went to work on getting the four out of the cages as ordered.


	10. ten: Blinded by hate.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some angst in this one, but I swear there will be a happy ending because I live for happy endings.

Leto knew how to act around slavers. When the cage door opened he mumbled a quiet _'just listen to them'_ before he crawled out of the cage and stood to the side so Anders would have room to come out but not too far away to be seen as an attempt to escape. He kept his head bent and eyes on his feet as if those were the most interesting feet in history of feet.

Sebastian was dragged out since he couldn't use his left arm, not very gentle so there was a lot of groans and yelps of pain. Also Hawke was dragged out but not because he was injured but because he was simply refusing to move on his own. 

He was relieved when Anders just quietly slipped out and stood beside him, probably observing how he did himself and mimicked it. Leto didn't want Anders to be a slave, it was one of the last things he wished for. However at least this way he wouldn't be killed on spot, Leto feared that more than anything. Something happening to Anders that made him loose him forever, he wasn't sure if he could handle that. 

He couldn't and wouldn't say that he loved Anders, not straight out. Love wasn't for slaves, love was something Danarius had tainted for him. Danarius often had him tell him that he loved his master and Leto would say it simply because it pleased the human mage and he was there to please.

What he felt for Anders were deeper than that. Between the two of them... it was real, he wasn't sure what the name for it was, only that it was a feeling that was real, a feeling he would forever cherish and keep close to his heart even if it would have to be a secret. It would be a secret no one could ever take from him. 

Hawke stopped his struggling when he realized it did him absolutely no good and Sebastian held his arm tightly to his chest to keep his broken arm stable as they walked. They moved through the halls, to the main hall, up the stairs and into the main bedroom. Danarius was speaking to a younger woman, blond, brown eyes a smile that sent shivers down his spine. The blond woman plainly looked evil, Leto never thought he'd miss Hadriana and wonder where she were.

But he didn't have much time to observe the room or the people inside the room as they came to a stop. Leto dropped his head again and let his eyes low looking at his feet loyally with his arms hanging slack to the sides. It was what was expected from him. Never speak unless spoken to and never look in your betters eyes. 

"Interesting. Pet come here show me your hand." Danarius ordered.

Leto loyally walked over and held up his aching right hand for his master. He had no explanation for what happened to it and he wasn't sure if he should apologize or try to explain he had no idea where it came from. He resisted frowning, try to explain, that was a dangerous thing, slaves was not supposed to speak unless spoken to, they were however allowed to always apologize. 

"I am sorry master." he whispered quietly, the words tasting like ash in his mouth. 

"That is quite alright pet. These marks are a gift, I gave them to you." His master said and Leto tried to even recall when, he hadn't seen them at all before Anders pointed them out for him. "What do you say when you are given gifts Fenris?" Danarius voice was dangerously close to scolding.

"Thank you master." He said quickly, trying really hard to actually mean it. 

Danarius began to prod the marks, stroke his bony fingers along them and used small spells that made it ache more and more. He took a deep breath, biting hard to his lower lip while his body tensed in response to the treatment. His master tilted Leto's head up by putting his fingers underneath his chin. He made careful care not to accidentally look into his masters eyes and to keep his eyes adverted as fingers stroke over his forehead. 

Anders touch to his marks had nearly been pleasant, like a little shiver of anticipation, he had liked that. But Danarius... it just ached. Every mark that was touched and prodded ached more than he thought anything had ached on him before but he remained vigilant, he wouldn't scream, pull away or cry. Good slaves behaved, bad slaves were punished.

"It's lyrium. I had his entire body branded, it's a petty you get to see him like this for the first time." Leto dared a very tiny glance to the woman Danarius had spoken to, she was observing the markings with high interest.  

"He is quite young." Even her voice was menacing, she sounded amused by the fact that he was young.

"That was also different. Well, not at first." he said and chuckled "He can't have been much older than this when I branded him. My little wolf." 

"Why did you not have it done again?" The woman asked curious. "Why the search for him?" 

"I tried, the others did regrettably not make it through even an hour. This one, he is a survivor, it took me two weeks to have all of him marked. I am also quite fond of his many talents, he is quite devoted, aren't you pet?" That was shaped as a question he was meant to answer.

"Yes master." He said empty.

"Tell me what you feel for me pet and I will let you have a cool bath, it will be good to dull the pain." 

"I love you master, you always treat me good."

The words were as empty as they always were. However this time, he couldn't help the pang of self loathing that rushed through him for the words. That was new, usually he was just happy to be allowed small rewards for doing what he was told now... he felt disgusted. He didn't love Danarius, not at all, there was no feelings for him.

He had feelings, for someone else, for Anders. Anders should be the one he said treated him good, Anders should be the one he knew the word for. Anders should be the one that was gently stroking his marks to try to make him feel better. He wanted Anders hands on him, not Danarius. 

"Shut up! Leave him alone he doesn't like you, he's too bloody scared to do anything other than what you tell him to do!" 

It was as if Anders had heard him. He wanted to hide behind his blond mage who kept him safe, who said he was perfect and loved, who kissed him gently and accepted that he didn't always want to do things in the bedroom. He noticed the tense clench of jaws on his master and his entire body turned cold. Anders would get hurt. There was no way he could defend himself when he had been poisoned. 

Danarius stood up straighter and walked past him towards Anders. Leto didn't dare to even turn around, if he did, he risked to make it all worse but his ears were tensely listening to every last sound. His eyes were scanning the area. The desk had a blade on it, a broadsword, a blade of mercy. Danarius was a collector off them and Fenris knew that those blades were always sharp.

"You are his new master then. The boy is rather marvelous isn't he?" Malice, was the word for Danarius' voice. "Fenris will never belong to anyone else, and soon you will understand it as he do."

Anders squeaked of pain, then a cracking sound and Anders cried out even louder as Hawke shouted out Anders name... Something snapped within Leto's head over hearing Anders cry out in pain.

Anders was his mage, his boyfriend. No one, not even Danarius got to hurt him, not even an army of demons would be allowed to hurt his mage. The marks on his hand flared up his left hand reached out to the desk for the blade of mercy that Danarius so kindly had collected and put to the desk. His fingers curled around the handle and he took a deep breath.

then he made a sudden quick spin, blond was gushing out over the floor, coating his blade and his clothes. A gurgle came from the blond mage as she sank to the floor, soaking the floor with her blood. His entire body was burning but he didn't care. All he cared about was Anders pained sound.

"You will not have him!" He snarled viciously.  

He wasn't Leto anymore. Leto died when he was a sixteen year old boy. This was Fenris, a deadly weapon, created from the ashes of a broken child and Danarius, he was a dead man walking. The mercenaries in the room scrambled to grab him but Fenris let the blade do it's work slicing through metal and flesh as if nothing, sharp edged cutting smoothly through enemies drowning him in blood. Hawke dove over Anders to get him away from Danarius and the magister had something akin to fear in his eyes before he fled the room. 

When Fenris had cut through the slavers he grunted to Hawke, to keep Anders safe before he set after Danarius. Only to be attacked by demons as he stepped through the door. But he had a goal, he would take down the man that had tormented his life. The magister was standing immobile in one of his shield spells while he had demons doing his dirty work for him.

Fenris however refused to give in, he cur through shades and demons. Ignored the bleeding gnashes that had shaped on his body when he had missed a shade here or a rage demon there. They were far too many for just one elf to take down, lyrium or not, but that didn't stop him. He could see Danarius in the middle of the doom down the stairs and that was enough to make him ignore the injuries he was getting and just keep on slashing though demons. 

By the time he had made a path down the stairs he was covered from top to toe in black demon residue, it was sticking to his clothes, his hair and his sword making it slow, but he didn't care. He would kill Danarius or die trying. 

A bold of electricity rung through the air of the room, piercing several of the demons leaving them stunned and open for a long slide of the blade. Fenris didn't waste time but just efficiently made the long sweeping cut. 

One glance back let him know that the abomination was standing right there, up on the second floor on top of the stairs. His skin crackled by blue light and his eyes glowing but he was fighting to help Fenris and that was enough for the warrior right now. Anders shocked and weakened several more shades making it an opening for Fenris to cut though them with ease.

He ghosted through some of them to get out of the way for a rage demon and then went back to hacking and slashing. After three waves of shades and one of corpses Fenris was covered from top to to with disgusting demonic insides but he was not tired and Danarius didn't have anymore. 

Danarius' shield fell, a few spells were shot out but Anders was already having a shield around Fenris body. Fenris walked closer to the magister then let his hand slide into the magisters chest feeling the thrumming of the heart beat beneath his hands. He made sure to look Danarius in the eyes, saw the fear in them, saw the pain of having his insides invaded by elf hands. 

"You are no longer my master." He said before his hand closed and crushed.

The heart in his hand that had just been beating fast in panic turned into jelly, he remained with his hand in his chest for a while longer, to make sure the heart was properly crushed before he pulled his hand back out letting the body fall to the floor and looked at the remnants of what was once a heart in his hand and let it fall to the floor beside it's owner taking a deep breath. He didn't feel any different. His world didn't change, his chest was still... blackened. 

"Leto" Anders voice said carefully

"I thought... discovering my past would bring me some sense of belonging." He said slowly looking to Anders halfway down the stairs. "But I was wrong. Magic tainted that too, there is nothing for me here to reclaim... I am alone." He looked down and took a quiet deep breath, this was all too much.

"Leto..." Anders again

"Don't call me that! Leto died Anders. Danarius killed him and replaced him with me." He snapped 

"You called me Anders." The mage replied quietly.

Of course he had called him Anders, how could he ever call him else again... After... No. It wasn't real, he had been young, naive, he had thought that him and Anders was... important? deep? Real.

"What has magic touch that it did not corrupt?" He asked quietly "He stained my very soul with it." He said and spat on the floor. "There is nothing between us mage it never was." He said then turned around and left the mansion. 

He didn't know where he was going, his chest felt as if it was on fire by a pain that he wasn't sure he had ever felt before. It was intense, as if he was reaching into his own chest squeezing his heart but didn't die. The pain didn't come from his new realization that what he had fought for ever since he ran away was wrong.

What hurt was how he had treated his mage. What they had... it had been real, how much he yet said it wasn't, and now he had been the one to destroy that.


	11. eleven: Aftermath.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders deals with Fenris rejecting him... not very well it seems.

Two months. For two months Anders and the others had been back to their normal selves. Hawke and Sebastian had a more smooth transgression to themselves than Anders and Fenris who had snapped by the heat of the moment. It had been strange to readjust to adult life, there was a gap between himself and Justice now, a gap he couldn't understand but it was there.

Maybe it came from remembering, because he did. He remembered everything from his weeks as a teenager, the memories of his young self were also much never in his minds. It was hard to explain so he simply didn't more than when he had spoken briefly with Hawke and Sebastian. They had said they felt the same.

But remembering also hurt. He remembered every last bit bright as day. The kisses he had shared with Leto, the touch, the smiles, the joy. It had all been crushed by such simple words, less than fifteen seconds, just a sentence...  _'There is nothing between us mage, it never was.'_ The words were ringing on a loop in his head. The way Fenris had looked at him... then the words that took all they had once had away from them.

Anders had cried enough from Fenris' words that his tears had tried out. His eyes were constantly thick and swollen. He had retreated to his clinic, vials with lyrium potions had been smashed to the walls he couldn't stand the humming, the scent of lyrium. He couldn't handle to have it near him anymore. He blamed Danarius for breaking the elf, he blamed Justice for being inside his head, he blamed the world.

Justice had just stayed silence for once. He hadn't even popped up to tell him it was unjust for Anders to blame him. Anders wasn't sure if he was grateful or if it was making things worse. The only thing the spirit told him was that work was still important, then he would retreat and leave Anders in silence. Anders had thought that Justice would have been at his back, chide him about that he should have known better, that this would be for the best. But there was nothing, Justice kept away in silence.

Anders had stopped going with Hawke when the man pulled them out on adventures, he had stopped going to the hanged man. He didn't want to see Fenris, he couldn't that would hurt too much, see the hate in those eyes again, it was just too much. The only reason he would come with Hawke was if it was absolutely needed or if he needed new herbs from outside the city, even then Hawke had to swear that Fenris wouldn't be there.

All his spare time was used for work in the clinic. He wrote on his manifesto, healed the sick and injured people of darktown and lowtown, made up his plans for the freedom of the mages. He knew his friends were worried for him, staying cooped up, giving too much of himself, not eating as he should, but he didn't care. He honestly didn't care if he was just slowly fading away.

Anders problem was that he loved too quick and too deep. He had always been the man who fell in love as soon as he was shown any real affection. In less than a month he had let Leto into his heart and he would never not love that prickly elf again. Leto would forever be part of his heart, just as Karl had once been in his heart. Maybe he was doomed to live a tragedy.

Hawke and Varric were the ones who came by most. Trying to chat with him, trying to make him smile and come back to them, gave him food or just sat as company, well Hawke always stayed until he had seen Anders eat at least half of the things he had packed down for lunch. Food didn't really taste anymore, he wasn't hungry and he wasn't in the mood for just eating.

A week after they had been turned back to themselves Varric had told him something that had hurt more than the words Fenris had said to him. Something that hurt more than avoiding Fenris all of the time.

> _"Hey blondie. It's about time you get back up from the sewers, it's been a week."_
> 
> _Varric had used his cheery voice but there was clearly something hidden under it, not quite sorrow, maybe concern? They had a lot of concern all of them these days. Anders would try to give them empty smiles and tell them to stop fuzzing he would be fine, he just needed to work and normality._
> 
> _Anders was wiping away a tear that stubbornly decided to fall while mixing down ingredients for a health potion that he was currently working on. Varric had bought him new vials, which he was grateful of since he had broken a lot of his old ones._
> 
> _"I'm fine Varric, I just need to work."_
> 
> _"Did Hawke tell you?" Varric's voice was clearly concerned now._
> 
> _"Tell me what. Varric, I am not in the mood for guessing games."_
> 
> _Varric actually shuffled on his feet and played with his sleeve looking interested at his fingers as if they held the details for his new novel. Anders actually got concerned, did someone die? Did Fenris die? Please maker don't let the elf be dead... That thought strangely enough made it all clear in his head, he would go up to the mansion and talk to Fenris, for good or for bad when the potion were done. They clearly needed to talk._
> 
> _"Broody left. Took a ship in the night, told Hawke he didn't have anything left here anymore."_

Nothing left here. Fenris was gone and Anders wouldn't ever see him again and it was all his fault. He couldn't blame anyone else for not going to talk to the elf. Fenris had left the same night someone had left a box outside his door, the box had contained coin, herbs and a tiny grey kitten a tabby.

By then he hadn't known it was from Fenris. It wasn't the first time anonymous donations had been left by the clinic door. It was the first time a kitten had been left by the clinic though. But he hadn't connected it to be Fenris until three days later when Varric told him that Fenris had left that night. Which meant that all he had left from Fenris was a little tabby, some coin and herbs. 

It had broken him all over again to know who the kitten had come from. If Fenris really felt nothing for him, why had he bother getting him coin, herbs and a tabby? Anders never let the tabby far out of his sight, maybe it was silly, maybe it was sentimental but he named his new kitten Leto. At least now when he quietly spoke to himself telling the nothing of an empty clinic that he missed Leto, it could just as well mean the cat. 

Since Fenris was gone Anders had been to the mansion a couple of times. Re-living the memories, getting equally hurt every time he did it, but unable to stop. He had cleaned out the corpses, dragged them to an empty room of the cellar and burnt them. Cleaning the corpses out hurt too, he remembered the time he had found them in his teenage self, the conversation. 

> _"What? Dude are you some kind of serial killer?"_
> 
> _Hawke had asked wide eyed as he had walked into the mansion looking around. Leto had rolled his eyes with a little annoyed huff, the kind of huff he did when he was about to tell something obvious._
> 
> _"Hawke... We kill people when we are older, a lot of them even, together, all of us."_
> 
> _"They are decayed, at least some years. But it's creepy as hell though, when we are grown ups again, we're cleaning them out."_
> 
> _Leto had looked a bit nervous at first, looked Anders straight in the face trying to read him. Probably nervous of what he would think of him for having bodies all over his house. But Anders had just laced their fingers and given a little smile and the elf had relaxed again._

Anders had spent several nights in Fenris' bed curled up with the tabby but the scent of the elf was fading far too quick and it felt as if his heart would be gone by the time the scent was gone. He wasn't sure how many nights he had slept there and cried to the pillows because he missed that stupid elf that he'd never seen again. 

He sighed when he realized it was night time outside the clinic and finished off his day by putting his vials in a safe place in a hidden cache in the wall. Then he scooped Leto up in his arms. It had been a week since he had slept in the mansion last, tonight he needed it, the prickly elf had been on his minds all day and he wasn't sure he'd survive if he wasn't allowed to breath in the last of the scent he'd ever breath in of the elf. 

"Come on Leto, just one more night. I know, I know, I say that every time but... I still miss the buggar."

The cat just meowed back to him, Justice didn't bug him about it. The spirit rarely bugged him anymore. He made his way to the mansion quick and silent. It was never safe to wander hightown especially not at night, especially not for an apostate. But Anders had made it an art to sneak around without being seen long ago, however when the door closed behind him he sighed in relief over having made it there in one piece.

Anders quickly made it up the stairs and into the bedroom. He let the kitten down on the floor after he had closed the door then started a fire in the fireplace. He spent half an hour just staring into the flames with cat Leto in his lap, purring as he scratched by his ears. 

He soon tossed his coat to the floor and got down under the covers of the bed with the kitten. The sheets nearly smelled nothing anymore and it made Anders break out in quiet tears until exhaustion took him and swept him straight into the fade. 

Of course falling asleep by exhaustion also meant he didn't notice the door opening, didn't notice the weight that dipped the bed behind him, didn't hear the soft clink of metal as an armor was being removed and put to the side of the bed. The only thing the mage noted was that his dreams eased up and a pleasant warmth curled up against his own body and left him with good dreams. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be one or two more chapters delivered to you all. Hold your breath that this will turn out happy!


	12. twelve: the return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenris side of the last two months.

Fenris had thought about it day and night for an entire week after they had turned back to themselves. He had drank himself silly at one night, smashed a couple of wine bottles jabbed his sword through a dead slaver then sat in front of the fire for hours. The drinking hadn't really helped, it rarely did and he rarely got that drunk. Normally he had to keep one eye open for slavers attacking or Danarius, doing that while drunk, was simply stupid. But now he was supposedly free, he didn't feel very free. 

He would follow every time Hawke asked him to. He would stay more quiet than normal but he just found nothing to chat about, no jokes to make, no subjects to bring up. He would be greatly disappointed every time Hawke said Anders wouldn't be joining them which incidentally were every time. Fenris didn't know what he would say if the mage had joined them, he just knew he wouldn't be the one who walked down to Anders clinic. 

The mage clearly wanted nothing to do with him and after how Fenris had treated him he didn't blame him even the slightest. He had probably screwed over his only chance for a relationship, for happiness, for the safety that was Anders. 

When Anders didn't show up for wicked grace on their usual wicked grace night at the hanged man he felt horrible on the inside. Anders loved wicked grace night, he were terrible at it but the mage always smiled and seemed happy, chatted about things other than his mage rights, he used to chat about his dumb cat. Fenris wasn't going to take that away from Anders, he was the one that had messed things up, not Anders. 

That's why he choose to leave. He still had coin, coin that would be no good for him hunting slavers so he bought a couple of herbs, a box and found a stray grey tabby with white markings. He gently put the things herbs, coin purse and kitten in the box and left the box just outside Anders clinic door. He knew it wouldn't be stolen, people didn't steal things that stood outside the healers doors, everyone in Darktown owed Anders and they would protect him and his things.

He hadn't been sure what to tell Hawke before leaving. He knew he had to speak to Hawke, else they'd think he was in trouble or something. In the end he just said that there was nothing holding him there now that Danarius was dead. Hawke tried to convince him that his friends needed him still but... Fenris couldn't stay anymore, if he left Anders could... stop hiding in his clinic, he could live his life again. Hawke followed him to the docks and they said goodbye to each other before Fenris had got onto the ship. 

The ship had taken him to Ferelden. Fenris had moved around from town to town, city to city, fought slavers cut down straggler darkspawn from the blight. If someone really would want to find him they could just follow the thick trail of dead slavers, darkspawn and bandits and there he'd be, blade ready for the next kill. He needed it, he needed to let out all his frustrations and that was easiest done by killing bad people, try to make the world a better place.

Maybe he was trying to make the world better for others because he had made it so terrible for Anders. Maybe it was guilt that was driving him, anger at himself. Or maybe it was purely his usual disgust for slavers. One or the other, it worked for him. 

One day about a month after arriving he had got a message by raven. He had rolled his eyes and planned on just throwing it because he didn't know how to read, who sends an illiterate elf a message written with letters? But then he had recognized Varric's hand writing. He had seen the dwarf's letters before, he simply didn't understand them. Even if he had tried to learn reading with both Hawke and Anders he just couldn't make out the annoying squigglers to letters.

He had been forced to seek out his help elsewhere from someone who could read. The problem was that people weren't too fond of helping a lone elf with strange marks and white hair with a huge blade on his back and it took him two days to get a woman had helped him for the promise of coin. The message was a simple one, just a few words.

> Blondie is worse than ever. We all miss you, he more than anyone.
> 
> Varric

So few words had his heart beating faster and his world turn upside down. He had managed to made it worse? How? He had left so Anders could have his life back not to make things worse. He had left so the stupid made wouldn't have to fear accidentally walking into him, so the mage could return to their friend and to wicked grace nights.

What if that wasn't what the mage wanted? What if the mage missed him as he himself missed the stupid mage. What they had... it had been real, no matter how hard he tried to tell himself it hadn't. He knew he had hurt Anders that day and he had just figured the mage hated him and wanted nothing to do with him and it would all be good if he was gone. 

Fenris had found the very next ship back to kirkwall and made it back to the city of chains short above a week later. He had pondered going down to the clinic to speak to the mage at once. But halfway there he had changed his mind, it was in almost morning, he shouldn't wake the mage up in this hour just to tell him he was stupid for not living his life. So he made his way through the city to the mansion. 

The first odd thing was the lack of corpses and bloodstains in the place. The second was that the mushrooms had been moved to pots and the carpets were gone. He wondered if someone else had moved in but the place was still looking highly abandoned. Maybe it was the bloodmage, the Dalish always bothered him begging if she could have the mushroom growing in the carpets.

But he decided to be careful and made his way cautiously it to the bedroom. What he found inside nearly made his heart stop. He was quietly standing in the door, watching the blond who was curled up in the middle of his bed, the sheets of the pillow looking damp and the little cat sleeping on the pillow in front of him. Fenris quietly closed the door again not to wake either mage nor cat up. 

Then he slowly made his way through the room and sat down on the side of the bed looking at Anders, the made was still sleeping soundly. He quietly began to peel off his armor and put it aside along with the sword before he silently slipped under the covers dressed in only his leggings. He gently wrapped his arms around the mage's chest pulling him closer and kissed the back of his neck. 

Anders relaxed under the touch and suddenly Fenris felt like he was home. Faster than he had in the two months apart he slipped into a peaceful sleep, hoping that his morning would be peaceful as well and not Anders shouting at him for his behavior.


	13. thirteen: The last chapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we are friends, the grand Finale. I hope you will enjoy it.

Anders woke up with his arms full of elf. His... arms... full.. of... elf. His elf, Fenris. Had he really woken up or was he dreaming right now? He quietly curled closer to the elf's warm chest. The humming of lyrium was enough to make him know he wasn't sleeping. Fenris was actually back in his arms. 

Justice was again nagging him in his head to get him closer to the lyrium, lick the lines or the very least touch them. Anders groaned out loud over how he was being bugged by justice now just because the elf was back. Did that mean Justice was back to his normal self then? Well, normal and normal, Anders debated how normal it was for spirits of justice to wish to lick elves.  

The elf grunted by the sound but just pulled him closer to his chest. Meaning that Anders face got mushed against dark skin and lyrium. So maybe Justice wasn't the only one who wanted to lick the elf. Maybe Anders really wanted to lick Fenris too... and Fenris had come back to him, this was what that was wasn't it? 

Before he could stop himself his tongue darted out and licked with the flat of it to the lyrium line on the middle of his chest. A shiver of bliss flew through the spirit before it retreated away somewhere deep in Anders head that he almost felt alone for once in his head. It was a really strange feeling because he was so used to Justice, him and Justice had slowly began to entwine to one and now all of that was just torn apart as the spirit was entirely separated from him as they had in the beginning.

So Anders was fairly much alone with Fenris and the tingling of lyrium to his tongue. He quickly did it again, and again until he was following every lyrium line with the tip of his tongue, fingers digging into the elf's sides to keep him close. A low rumble of a chuckle stopped him and he blushed looking up at Fenris who was noe very much awake. Anders licked his lips and swallowed smiling bashfully. 

"Uhm... it's not what it looks like?" He said shyly, hoping the elf wouldn't be angry with him if he smiled cute enough.

"Oh? It is not a mage licking the lyrium on my chest then?" Fenris voice clearly was amused.

"Okay.. it was what it looked like." Anders admitted grinning. Then his smile faltered and he looked back at the olive skin of the elf's chest. "Why are you here...?" 

"I live here." Fenris said and Anders felt Fenris' fingers in his hair.

"I... oh. Right. But I didn't... I meant Kirkwall..." He said and blushed, realizing that they were in Fenris' bedroom. 

Fenris shifted his hands slightly to cup his cheeks. Elven fingers gently tilted his head up so they looked in each others eyes. Anders would never tire of those wide emerald eyes, never ever and he feared Fenris telling him to get out more than anything.

"I lied. What we... what we had." Fenris worried his bottom lip, clearly this was hard to him. "It wasn't love, isn't love." 

Anders heart sank deep in his chest. His chest and stomach clenched by the pain that crushed worse than it had in two months. He tried to look away to hide the forming tears. Fenris coming back... he had thought.... maybe, just maybe it was all fine, that Fenris had wanted him. He felt the gentle pull of lyrium lined fingers that was guiding his tear filled eyes into looking straight into green ones.

"Anders, look at me." Anders looked into the emerald again, not ready for the words that would surely come from Fenris now, he couldn't help it when tears spilled over his cheeks.

"Please don't." He whispered brokenly. He would rather not hear that Fenris didn't love him. He would rather pretend there was a shimmer of hope...

"What we have, is not love Anders. What we have is deeper, it is real." The elf said quietly. "I will never say that I love you, because those are empty words forced by Danarius." Fenris said said and lips ghosted to his forehead.

Anders was listening tensely now, there was hope, please maker let this not be a breakup. Please let there be something between them, please let this be Fenris telling that he wanted them to be together. Hell Anders would do anything for that, travel the entire world, fight every last darkspawn in the deep roads or defeat all of Tevinters forces by hand if he so could Have Fenris stay. 

"I am yours Anders." The elf continued. "As long as you are mine, as long as you will have me I will be yours."

Anders squirmed up and shoved Fenris back to the soft bed. Kissing his lips desperately. Fenris gave up one of his low chuckles as bodies pressed close to each others, arms and legs tangled as lips clashed and tongues played joyfully. 

The kisses were a bit more teeth than it maybe should have been but Anders didn't give a rotten shit about it. He just let the elf's words twirl in his head like a symphony. His body felt like it was floating on clouds, especially while tingling by the lyrium and a little giggle left his lips. 

"Fuck, Fenris I'm yours, all yours, always yours." He breathed and closed his eyes leaning his forehead to his, feeling the little dots of lyrium there too. "Just never leave me again, please never leave me alone." 

"I won't leave" Fenris mumbled and Anders dove for more kisses. "I will never leave you Anders." The elf managed against the assault to his lips.

Anders just attacked him with more kisses, Fenris would never leave him again and he couldn't be happier. By judging of the wide smile and how that smile actually even met the elf's wide green eyes, how the ears perked up in happiness, Fenris was as happy as he was. 

Maybe the future would be rough, but they would be fine, they would be fine as long as they kept together. 

* * *

"And thus ends the story of how Fenris and Anders found each other. Not that I understand how it will help you seeker." 

"No! There must have been more to it. Did the elf know?" 

Varric sighed and leaned back in the chair in the darkened room putting the tips of his fingers together and shook his head. He doubted that Fenris had known about any of Anders or Justice's plans. 

"No, Believe me, Fenris didn't have a clue."

"But he stayed with him? Even after what he did?" 

Varric chuckled lightly thinking about the raging Fenris had done when Anders had told them to kill them. How he had drawn his blade and stood between his mage and the rest of them to protect them. How Anders had slowly stood up and wrapped his arm around Fenris waist and thanked him. How Fenris had huffed at him and told him he was staying, that they were both staying to clean up his mess. 

"Wherever Anders is now, Fenris followed. I couldn't tell you where, but they are together." 

"How do you know." 

"Fenris writes, Anders is teaching him." Varric laughed lightly "Oh He never writes more than ' _All three of us fine. Cat don't like heat'_ then nothing on another month." 

Varric had made his best Fenris imitation and the seeker sighed deeply and rubbed the back of her neck. 

"Thank you Varric, you are free to go."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is is, here's the end of this fic. But keep updated on the Series if you would enjoy more of Kirkwall shorts, the next part will be a FenHawke fic as someone requested! 
> 
> There will be fluff, angst, and a happy ending because I live for happy endings!

**Author's Note:**

> This series is going to be short fics with Fenders mainly yet so far, maybe some Fenhake or Henders later on in other parts of the series.  
> I do take prompts if you have something special you would like to see in this series, just send me a little and I will do my best. :) Hope you enjoy!


End file.
